


A Snake Problem... A Snoblem

by damianwayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BUT THEY WILL BE BUDDIES. i cant write stories where they go from non friends to lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, except they're not buddies, in the last ch sorry guise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Kuroo can’t believe he and Daishou used to be friends, a long time ago, because he can’t stand his guts now. The fact that they might hook up sometimes doesn’t change that they hate each other. They're friends with benefits, without the friends part. Kuroo has no feelings for Daishou except for hatred. None, really.





	1. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY FRIENDS THIS HAS BEEN LONG DUE  
> ive been planning to write a multi chaptered kuroshou fic for years and i planned it all out and even wrote it twice but gave up and this is my third attempt  
> originally i wanted to make it a same college AU fic (its my fav trope in hq) but it would literally turn out like another fic i already wrote for this fandom so nah

Kuroo likes some things, he dislikes other.

He likes cats, chemistry, knock knock jokes. He really likes Bokuto. He’s like his brother from another mother, they click way too well for some other’s liking and have the same interests. He likes to think about their future together in college, side by side. They’ve played together a lot, but they’ve never  _ really  _ played together.

Kuroo and Bokuto have always been on opposite sites of the net and now that they were soon heading off to college, they’ll play side by side.

Kuroo doesn’t like the fact that he won’t be together with Kenma anymore. It wasn’t the first time they were apart, Kenma was a year under him. But even if Kuroo was in another school than him, they’ve always been so close to each other. He was his childhood best friend, always right there next to him and he’d only have to walk a little bit to reach his best friend’s house, since it was right next to his.

He doesn’t like leaving his old team and friends behind. Of course Kuroo will try to keep up with them and not completely lose them, but he knows it’ll be hard and impossible to stay in contact with all of them. 

Yes, there are things he likes and dislikes.

And then there are things he  _ hates _ .

Kuroo hated storms. He was fine with a little rain, just not big storms. He hated onions and papayas. He really hated tennis. You’d think because he’s so fit and good at volleyball he might be naturally good at tennis too, right? Wrong. He was terrible at tennis. He hated whenever one of his aunts (he has six of them) would talk about how messy his hair was and why he styles it this way when in reality it’s just his messy bed hair.

But most of all, he hated Daishou Suguru.

He probably hated him more than tennis. Kuroo would probably rather eat onions and papayas than having to spend time with Daishou. Fuck it, he’d probably eat a papaya stuffed with onions. He wouldn’t even mind being in a room with his six aunts who will talk about his appearance as long as Daishou was far, far away from him. 

Kuroo didn’t have any allergy, but if he had, it was probably Daishou. An allergy in human form. Sly, stupid Daishou. Something about him makes Kuroo all riled up. At least it was good to know that Kuroo had the same effect on Daishou. It was mutual hatred.

So how exactly did he end up here on a bed next to Daishou?

Okay, gather your thoughts, Kuroo. Fact was, he was in a bedroom he didn’t know and half naked; pants unzipped and shirtless. Another fact: Daishou Suguru, his greatest enemy was lying right next to him. Kuroo had no idea if he was wearing any clothes, since the duvet was covering his whole body.

What else? Kuroo remembered that he had been at a college party with Bokuto and the both of them got really drunk… That was their first college party! They weren’t college students yet, the semester hadn’t started, but Bokuto knew the host since he used to be on Fukurodani’s volleyball team.

And then… Kuroo didn’t remember what happened then. Fuck, he was half naked, had a hangover, woke up in the bedroom of a stranger, didn’t remember anything  _ and  _ woke up next to Daishou.

“Oh no,” Kuroo murmured. “No, no, no…”

“Shut up.” Daishou didn’t seem to be really awake yet, just grumbling those words while he was half awake, and turned away from Kuroo and faced the wall.

“Daishou, you fucker,” Kuroo said, shaking Daishou’s body.

“Shut up! Let me sleep!”

“Dude, who the fuck cares? Wake up!” Kuroo tore the duvet away from Daishou’s body, who crouched by the sudden action.

Shit. He wasn’t naked, but he didn’t wear any pants. Just briefs and pants. “What the fuck?!” Daishou snarled, turning to him. Then his face went blank. “Kuroo! What are you-  _ Oh _ .” 

“Oh?!” It seemed Daishou remembered what happened. “What are you doing here? I mean- no. What am  _ I  _ doing here? Where am I? What the fuck happened last night and please…  _ Please  _ don’t tell me we did it.”

Daishou sat up, his cheeks reddening, and took the duvet back to cover his body. “Shit, it’s fucking cold. Where are our clothes?” 

“Who the fuck cares?!” Kuroo grabbed Daishou’s shoulders and shook him. “What happened? We didn’t… have sex, did we?”

Daishou patted his hands away. “Don’t touch me. Also, don’t tell me you don’t remember?”

“Remember  _ what _ ?!” No, this can’t be. Not even on his drunkest stage would he ever sleep with Daishou Suguru! He hated him! He was a sneaky little snake and… he wasn’t even Kuroo’s type. 

Daishou looked around and then got up when he spotted his clothes on the ground and put on his pants. “By the way, we’re still at the host’s place.”

“What?”

Daishou was fumbling with his belt and then looked up, right into Kuroo’s eyes. “Takeo is my cousin,” he explained. “That’s his room.”

Takeo, that was Bokuto’s former senpai’s flatmate.

“Oh. That explains why you’re here… But I don’t remember you at the party.”

“I came late,” Daishou said.

Kuroo nodded. “Makes sense. I mean- what? No, it doesn’t make sense. What happened now?”

Daishou took a look at his phone and Kuroo got up from the bed. “Don’t ignore me!”

And this sly fucking bastard just looked up and smirked at him. “Not my problem you forgot.”

“Well, duh, it kind of is! We hate each other! Do you even like guys? Weren’t you dating that one girl? What was her name, Mika?” Kuroo asked, but Daishou ignored him.

“God, you piss me off even more than usual,” Kuroo groaned.

“Likewise, Tetsu-chan,” Daishou said.

“Don’t call me that! Now, just answer to my questions!”

Daishou ran his hand through his hair. “Yes and no. We broke up.”

Kuroo blinked. “What was the ‘yes’ for again?”

“Figure it out for yourself, idiot!” Daishou snarled at him and left the room.

* * *

  
  


Kuroo thought his first time would be with a cute girl or guy. Someone pretty who had dated for a while and then it would happen on his bed or theirs and everything would be nice. Not that he would be drunk and then do it on a stranger’s bed with no memory of it the next day. Not with  _ Daishou Suguru. _

Daishou was everything but cute. 

Okay, maybe they haven’t even had sex. But how did he explain that they both had been half naked? 

Maybe they have just made out or something. Exchange some drunk, sloppy kisses. He bets Daishou was a horrible kisser.  That was better, but still horrible. Because it was  _ Daishou _ !

Bokuto laughed.

“Don’t laugh, I’m having a crisis here!” Kuroo said.

“Sorry, bro, that sucks,” his friend quickly said.

“Thanks.” Kuroo hugged his pillow to his chest and turned to Kenma. “What do you have to say?”

“Drink less,” Kenma replied and Kuroo sighed. 

“Yeah, trust me, I will. I don’t ever want to wake up half naked next to Daishou again with no memory of what happened. And that idiot clearly  _ knows  _ what happened, but he didn’t tell me!” Kuroo complained. “What if I lost my virginity and don’t know? I couldn’t consent to it, I was drunk as hell!”

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I left the party earlier, but I still remember a little bit.”

“What do you remember?”

“Uh… You were drunk as hell… and so was Daishou. You both were arguing over something over Beer Pong. You threw up I think, or that might have been me…” Bokuto put his thumb to his chin and furrowed his brows. “Sorry, I don’t remember anything else.”

“Akaashi was sober when he picked you up, right? Maybe he knows! Ask him!” Kuroo shouted. “I need to know! Oh my god, if something between me and Daishou really happened… I think I’ll have to throw up again.”

“Please don’t do it here,” Kenma said. 

“Why did he have to be there anyway? I don’t even remember that he came to the party late! Bokuto, why didn’t you tell me one of the hosts is his cousin?”

“I didn’t know! They don’t even have the same last name,” Bokuto said and Kuroo sighed, lowering his head. “But I doubt Akaashi knows much more than I do, he was just there for a short time to get me home, because I was too drunk.”

“I suppose it means I wasn’t that drunk yet,” Kuroo said. “Or else he would’ve carried me home too.”

“That or you’re better in hidig it than Bokuto,” Kenma suggested and Kuroo groaned. 

“This isn’t just about me having a drunk hook up with anyone! It’s Daishou! We  _ hate  _ him!”

“ _ You  _ hate him, I don’t.”

“Really?”

Kenma hesitated for a while and Kuroo grinned. “Knew it.”

“I just don’t like him, I don’t hate him,” Kenma explained.

“I still don’t get why you hate each other,” Bokuto said. Kuroo shook his head.

“This isn’t the time and place to discuss that, I have other problems. A snake problem. A… snoblem.”

Bokuto laughed and patted his back. “Ha, good one.”

* * *

  
  
  


Daishou gasped underneath him, his eyes lidded, lips parted and cheeks red. He looked nothing like the Daishou Kuroo knew. Not the one all parents and teachers loved, the one who combed his hair neatly and gave them the polite and innocent smiles that won them over. No, instead his hair was a mess, some strains sticking to his forehead from the sweat, most of it splayed on the pillow under his head. 

A fucking mess and Kuroo loved it. He loved seeing Daishou exactly how his personality was, messy and dirty with some drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, where Kuroo’s thumb rested. Daishou’s tongue darted out and he closed his eyes as his hands grab onto Kuroo’s hand and he starts sucking on his finger.

“Fuck,” Kuroo groaned. His other free hand roamed over Daishou’s body. Their difference in skin color wasn’t grand, Kuroo was just slightly paler than him, but he liked how it looked like. Daishou’s body was his and he was using it as he wanted, messing it up with bite marks and bruises from gripping onto Daishou’s hips a little bit too hard as he thrusts into him.

But Daishou doesn’t seem to mind. He lets go of Kuroo’s hand to moan loudly when Kuroo bites into the crook of his neck and lifts Daishou’s leg to get a better angle.

“Ah, Tetsu-chan!”

And god, does Kuroo  _ hate  _ it. Hates how Daishou always calls him Tetsu-chan with his stupid sly smirk, as if they were close enough for him to call Kuroo by his first name, yet alone  _ Tetsu-chan.  _ But right now Daishou was moaning it out of pleasure and pain and all of that because of Kuroo.

“Fuck, Daishou,” Kuroo groans, picking up a faster pace.

His mind is blank, he can’t think straight right now. Everything that’s fueling Kuroo’s body is just his hatred for Daishou and the pleasure from being in him and it feels so good. He’s so hot and needy for Kuroo and he screams his name in a tone Kuroo never knew he wanted to hear before.

Kuroo opens his mouth, wants to say something, something about what a mess Daishou is right now, how his parents would react if they knew their little perfect son is spreading his legs for Kuroo so easily, how perfect he looks when his body is so needy for Kuroo as he meets each of Kuroo’s thrusts, but he can’t. No words come out of his lips and he…

_ Wakes up. _

Kuroo wakes up and widens his eyes and mouths. He sits up quickly, looks down at himself and groans. He hides his face in shame. Nobody is here, but he’s ashamed of himself. For god’s sake, why the fuck did he have a wet dream about  _ Daishou  _ out of all people? He’d prefer anyone, but him! 

“Fuck,” he cursed. “This can’t be true.”

It was. He dreamt of fucking Daishou and the sound of his voice moaning Kuroo’s name is still echoing in Kuroo’s head. And he now had to change his sheets. Fucking Daishou Suguru, all of this was his fault.

This wasn’t his first wet dream, but never had he ever dreamt of someone he wasn’t attracted to. Because Kuroo sure as hell wasn’t attracted to Daishou.

Wait…

Kuroo reaches out for his phone and dials Bokuto’s number.

“Bro, I love you, but it’s like seven am, I want to sleep,” his friend answered. 

“You know when people dream of things that has happened to them before? Like flashbacks?”

Bokuto groans. “You mean like in movies? Don’t they just do it for storytelling purpose? Never happened to me before.”

“But what if it did for me? I just… had a weird dream,” Kuroo explained.

“You remembered something?”

“I mean, I don’t know! Probably! There’s no other way to explain…  _ this _ .” Kuroo swallowed, not knowing what to say. He knew he could tell his best friend everything, but how do you explain you had a wet dream about your rival?

“This,” Bokuto repeated and yawned. “Help me out, man, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, like, I might remember what happened at the party,” Kuroo explained.

“Oh, what happened?”

“I think I fucked Daishou,” Kuroo said.

“What?!” And then added by, “So you dreamt about fucking Daishou.”

Kuroo groaned. “Please tell me Akaashi isn’t next to you and heard that.” Bokuto didn’t reply. “He’s right next to you, isn’t he?”

“Sorry? But Akaashi won’t tell anyone! He says he doesn’t care, he just wants to sleep.”

Kuroo sighed. “Okay, it’s okay, don’t worry. But… I mean, it makes sense, no?”

“Or you just want to fuck Daishou,” Bokuto said.

“Bro. No. I’m disgusted, you’d even think that,” Kuroo said. Though the dream had been nice and… No! Kuroo shook his head. “Nah, I mean, he’s still  _ Daishou _ . You know? A big pain in the ass.”

“Ha, guess you’re his pain in the ass.”

Kuroo chuckled. Bokuto always managed to cheer him up. “Ha, you’re right.”

They both laughed, until Akaashi’s voice was on the phone. “I’m sorry, Kuroo-san, but it’s a Sunday and very early so if it isn’t that important can you call later?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, Akaashi. I’m just gonna call Kenma.”

“I doubt he’d pick up the phone at this time,” Akaashi replied.

Yeah, that was right. Kuroo sighed. “Okay, good night.”

* * *

  
  


It had been a week since the party and that stupid dream didn’t get out of Kuroo’s head, so he finally decided to take matters into his own hands. They only had two more weeks until college started and Kuroo wanted everything to be settled by then. He can’t be distracted when college starts, right?

So he drives all the way to Daishou’s place. Bokuto helped him out with that one, they asked Daishou’s cousin who had been reluctant at first, but when he found out it was for Kuroo he helped them out. 

Apparently Daishou lived near his new college, which was of course Aoyama Gakuin University, the private university for rich kids. Kuroo wasn’t surprised about that, Daishou was one of them anyway and liked to show off. What to expect from the only son of a rich politician?

He was, however, still baffled when he saw the apartment building. God, the rent must be expensive as hell. Usual college students lived in the dorms or in a crappy run down apartment (like he and Bokuto did), not in a place like that.

There even was a doorman who eyed Kuroo suspiciously. Another reason why he disliked Daishou. Did he have to be this extra? He could’ve just lived in a normal apartment, but no, instead he had to live here and practically throwing mommy’s and daddy’s money out of the window.

They probably don’t expect guests like Kuroo. He doesn’t exactly look a perfect candidate for a son in law with his messy bed hair and washed out ripped jeans.

He tells the doorman that he’s here to visit Daishou and the guy calls him. After a short while, he nods and tells Kuroo where to find his apartment. God, was that exhausting! Kuroo should just turn and walk away, but he has already come so far.

The elevator has annoying music too, and looks way too fancy. Daishou lives on the eighth floor, so he has to wait a little while. Luckily, nobody else enters the elevator and as soon as he steps out, Kuroo stops.

He could still turn around and go. Sure, Daishou was expecting him now, but he could just say it was a prank or something. He didn’t have to see Daishou. Not after he had that weird dream about him and he thought about him  _ way  _ too often in that way afterwards.

“Just do it,” Kuroo muttered to himself and searches for Daishou’s place. The door is open and Daishou is standing in front of it, so it’s easy.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked.

“You’re not going to invite me in?” Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

“Please, I wouldn’t want you in my place.”

Kuroo scoffed. “Heh, I’m not surprised you’re so defensive over your palace, rich kid.”

“Fine, come in!”

Kuroo grinned and entered the place. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to be here anyway. I’ll leave as soon as possible.”

“You’re the one who came here uninvited,” Daishou said. “Don’t pretend to hate it.”

“But I do. What, you’re not going to offer me something to drink?”

“Didn’t know you’d want to drink poison that bad, Tetsu-chan,” Daisho replied and Kuroo sighed.

“Fair enough, I’d spit in your drink.”

“What do you want?”

Kuroo took a deep breathe. “Last week.”

“Oh god, not this again-”

“I just have to confirm something, okay?”

“Confirm  _ what _ ?” Daishou asked him. He wasn’t that much shorter than Kuroo, but he still had to look up and that was when he looked at Daishou for the first time since the visit.  _ Really  _ looked at him. An image of his dream flashed before his mind and Kuroo blushed. “What?”

“Okay, whatever i’m gonna do now, don’t forget I despite you.”

“Likewise, but what are you-”

And Kuroo leaned down and kissed him. Daishou was too surprised to react at first, but when Kuroo didn’t back away from the kiss, but instead put his thumb on Daishou’s chin to lift his head, he kissed him back.

Kuroo closed his eyes and it was… different. He opened his lips. Maybe this will help his memories. When he darted out his tongue, Daishou pulled him back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

“What the hell was that?!”

“A kiss,” Kuroo said and did the same, wiping his mouth. “I don’t get it.”

“You don’t get it?  _ You  _ kissed  _ me _ !” Daishou shouted. His face was completely red by now.

“Why are you so fucking embarrassed? Didn’t we already make out last week?”

“What? No! You were just really fucking drunk and so was I and you collapsed on my cousin’s bed when I brought you there and then we both were tired and went to sleep!”

“Why were we half naked?”

“I don’t know? We were drunk, you were hot- I mean… You felt hot. And you stripped and I hated sleeping with jeans, because they’re uncomfortable!” Daishou cried. “Nothing happened!”

“That makes no sense,” Kuroo said. “Why the fuck did I have that sex dream about you then?”

“You had  _ what _ ?”

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rich kid daishou suguru is a headcanon that i will defend with my life its everything
> 
> me: how does one come up with fic names  
> nikita: take a quote from the most important person and be like “that’s deep” and make it the title  
> me: i’m gonna name this fic snoblem now


	2. 27 problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe it’s what you want to,” Kuroo growled against Daishou’s ear. “You like teasing me, huh?”
> 
> Daishou let out a chuckle. “It’s just too easy to tease you, Tetsu-chan.” He said Tetsu-chan so slowly, dragging out every syllable.
> 
> “Stop calling me that.”
> 
> “What did I call you in the dream then?” Daishou turned his face so their eyes locked. “Tetsurou?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 2 chapters in and theres smut already this is the fastest ive ever been

What do you do when you had a wet dream of the person you despite most?

  * Option A: Forget about it, move on, pretend nothing happened.
  * Option B: Go to said person and like an idiot, tell them you had a wet dream about them, even though you both hate each other.



What do you do when you chose Option B?

  * Option A: Play it cool, say it’s a joke, brush it off.
  * Option B: Run and scream. Doesn’t really matter in what order.



And Kuroo, again, chose the second option. He opened his mouth and then  _ like an idiot  _ started screaming, turned around and ran away. He reached for the door, opened it and just ran out if. He was still screaming when he ran down the floor towards the elevator and, again, like the idiot he was, clicked on the buttons as fast as he could.

“Tetsuro, you little shit!” Daishou shouted. “Stop screaming!” He put his foot between the door and Kuroo just clicked every button at once as fast as he could.

“Go away! This door won’t close with your foot there!”

“No shit, I didn’t know you were stupid too!”

“Get in or out!” Kuroo said, still panicking and then before he realized what he just said, Daishou stepped inside the elevator and the door shut in front of them.

“Fuck,” Kurroo cursed. He was an idiot. He couldn’t even tell this to Bokuto or Kenma, they’ll just make fun of him (he’ll most likely tell them). 

“Tetsurou.”

“What?” Kuroo was hiding his face in his hands.

“You pushed all buttons, didn’t you?”

Kuroo hesitated and glanced through his fingers to the digits. He swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

“Are you an idiot? No, don’t answer that. You do know that this building has 27 floors, right?”

“27?! What the hell? That should be illegal, I bet that’s against fire safety regulations!” He had no idea what the hell he was talking about right now, but the elevator went up and opened its doors for nobody. Daishou and Kuroo were staring at an empty floor before the doors closed again. “It’s all your fault.”

“My fault,” Daishou repeated as the elevator went up another floor.

“Yeah, do you have to live in this fancy building?”

“You do know there are tons of buildings with a lot of floors, right? 27 isn’t even that much,” Daishou said. “Not my fault you’re so stupid and ran off.”

“You wouldn’t have needed to stop me! I panicked! You could’ve just put your damn foot away!”

“Maybe I panicked too!”

“Why the hell would you panic?” Kuroo shouted and the door opened yet again.

“I don’t know, because the guy I hate told me he dreamt about having sex with me?”

Kuroo blushed. “So- Well- You… It’s  _ your  _ fault.”

Daishou groaned. “Again with that, how is it my fault?”

Kuroo held up one of his hands and opened his mouth, thinking. “Oh! Yeah, you remembered what happened last weekend and you just didn’t tell me anything because you’re so…  _ you _ !”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“Oh, I’m Daishou Suguru, Snake Extraordinaire,” Kuroo mimicked his voice, plus his lips. “My biggest enemy wakes up half naked with me in a stranger’s bed with no memories and instead of clearing it up I just ignore him and talk about useless stuff!”

“That’s not how I sound like!” Daishou snarled at him, his face red. 

“Is that so?” Kuroo replied, again faking a lisp.

“Shut up, I’m not the one who dreamt about having sex with me.”

The door opened and a woman with a child were standing in front of them, shocked with mouth and eyes wide opened. The woman covered her children’s ears.

“I’m so sorry, we-” Daishou said, but the door closed again. “Look what you just did! Now they think I’m a weirdo!”

“Okay, first of all: You are. Second of all: Who cares? Thousands of people live here, it’s not like they know you,” Kuroo said and Daishou just shook his head.

“Forget it.”

“Fine, then forget what I said too.”

“How the hell am I supposed to forget that?”

Kuroo looked away. “Just… Forget it. Not that hard, I can forget it too.”

“Can you? You literally somehow got my address, drove all the way here to Shibuya, went up eight floors to visit me and then kissed me just because you couldn’t forget that wet dream of yours.” Daishou laughed. “What are you, twelve?”

Kuroo blushed. “Fuck off.”

Daishou sighed and leaned back. “Aw, Tetsu-chan, I guess I was your first wet dream, huh?”

“You wished.”

“Okay, virgin.” Kuroo flinched at that and Daishou apparently noticed and the corner of his lips curled up. “ _ Oh _ .”

Kuroo jumped out of the elevator and Daishou followed him. They were on the 14th floor now. “I’ll take the stairs.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Daishou deadpanned.

“You didn’t have to follow me! What are you, a stalker?”

“Says the guy who dreamt about having sex with me,” Daishou said again.

“Is that all you can say nowadays?” Kuroo searched for the stairs and found them quickly.

“Am I wrong, though? How was the dream?”

“Why do you even want to  _ know _ ? We hate each other,” Kuroo said and turned to Daishou mid way. The shorter male just shrugged.

“Curiosity. Was I on top?”

Kuroo laughed. “Of course you weren’t, as if I’d ever let you top you.”

Daishou narrowed his eyes and Kuroo just turned around and continued walking down the stairs. “So, I was under you.”

“Oh my god, will you shut up?” Because all of this talk made him think about that stupid dream again, which he was trying  _ so  _ hard to forget. 

“What, am I sparking that image in your head?” Daishou joked, but when Kuroo didn’t answer he gasped. “Oh god, I  _ am _ .”

“Is there like a mute button for you?” Kuroo asked, not turning around. He didn’t want Daishou to see him right now, his face was hot and he could only imagine how he looked like. He prayed to the gods that his ears weren’t red, as he walked down the stairs.

“So, what was I? Lying underneath you? On my back or did you fuck me from behind?”  _ Underneath me on your back _ . “I’d never let you top me either, you know. You have some delirious dreams, Tetsu-chan.”

“And you need to shut the fuck up or I’ll cut off your tongue.”

Daishou laughed. “Really? I bet you really liked that tongue of mine in your dream.”

The image of Daishou’s flushed face with his mouth open while he was sucking with pleasure on Kuroo’s fingers, moaning around them, flashed through his mind. 

“Fuck you,” Kuroo said. He smiled when he saw they were already almost at the eighth floor. Thank god, finally he would get rid of that snake! Daishou just snickered.

“Isn’t that what you’d like to do?” he teased Kuroo. That’s when he snapped. They arrived at the eighth floor and Kuroo turned around and grabbed Daishou’s arm, pulling him down the last few stairs he had to take and pinned him against the wall, pulling Daishou’s arms behind his back.

Kuroo was behind him now, one of his hands holding Daishou’s hands firmly, but he didn’t seem to struggle, the other hand gripping into Daishou’s stupid neatly combed hair, and pushing his face against the wall.

“Maybe it’s what you want to,” Kuroo growled against Daishou’s ear. “You like teasing me, huh?”

Daishou let out a chuckle. “It’s just  _ too  _ easy to tease you, Tetsu-chan.” He said  _ Tetsu-chan _ so slowly, dragging out every syllable. 

“Stop calling me that.”

“What did I call you in the dream then?” Daishou turned his face so their eyes locked. “ _ Tetsurou _ ?” On his lips was that stupid smirk Kuroo hated so much. “Is that what I called you?”

“Fuck,” Kuroo blurted out. He could still hear Daishou moaning his name from the dream and this turned him on more than it should be, and Daishou seemed to notice it.

“What, you want to fuck me like you did in your dream? Want to push me down and moan your name?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kuroo groaned, but Daishou’s words were going straight to his groin and the fact that Daishou was now trying to wiggle himself out of the position he was in, was even worse. That stupid ass of his was right in front of Kuroo and his grip tightened. He pushed Daishou flat against the wall, his body right behind him. 

“Or what? You’ll make me?”

Kuroo’s fingers tangled into Daishou’s hair and their eyes meet again. On Daishou’s cheeks was a faint blush, his eyes were glowing and he blew some strains of his hair off his face. God, he looked  _ so  _ good like this, just like Kuroo had dreamt… Daishou rubbed his ass against Kuroo’s groin, who let out another groan. God, now he was half hard.

“Hold still, stupid snake.”

“We’re still in the middle of the hallway,” Daishou said.

Kuroo licked his lips and came closer to Daishou’s ear. “Is that what you want?” Kuroo asked. His lips touched Daishou’s ear and he could feel the other male’s body trembling for a short moment. He pressed his hard on against Daishou’s ass. “You want my eight inches?”

A pause before Daishou replied, still that smirk on his lips. “What, you gonna fuck me twice?”

That was the last straw. Kuroo grabbed him by his hair, dragged his head back and kissed him again. 

He might be a virgin, but he sure as hell had kissed more than once. The angle was a little bit weird, but so is everyone else in their kiss. It was too rough, but it’s  _ Daishou _ . Daishou didn’t deserve a gentle, innocent kiss. Kuroo forces his tongue into Daishou’s mouth, who pulls back for a moment to free himself from Kuroo’s grip and turn around.

His back was pressed against the wall now, as Kuroo places his lips on Daishou again, his hands both now on the other male’s hips. There was too much teeth in the kiss, too much tongue, it was too sloppy, everything was just  _ too  _ much. It was like they were fighting, Daishou’s hand gripping into the front of Kuroo’s shirts, knuckles already turned white.

Daishou bit down on Kuroo’s lower lip a little bit too hard, making Kuroo hiss. He was surprised he wasn’t bleeding, when Daishou pulled away and licked his lips with that devilish smug grin on his face.

Kuroo groaned, cupped Daishou’s face and pulled him closer again. No idea why he was doing this. He didn’t like Daishou, he  _ hated  _ him. But it felt good. It was probably  _ why  _ it felt good, because he was burning with hatred and lust for this stupid guy.

“We’re still standing in the hallway,” Daishou gasped between their kisses.

“So what?”

“Nngh- what if somebody comes?” 

Kuroo trailed his tongue over Daishou’s neck. He wanted to bite him and leave marks, just like in his dream. “Let them come.”

“Fuck you,” Daishou hissed and pushed him away. 

Kuroo just grinned. “What, so scared your neighbors will see you? See the person you really are?” He wanted this. He wanted people to see Daishou like this, ruin their image of him.

“We either get inside or you can go,” Daishou said.

“Oh, you want to continue this?” Daishou liked teasing him? Well, two can play a game.

Daishou scoffed and lowered his hand, grabbing the front of Kuroo’s pants, who gasped as a response and grabbed Daishou’s wrist. “Seems like you really want to too,” Daishou said. “Unless you want to stay a virgin, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo blushed. God, he hated being at a disadvantage. “Fine, let’s go inside.”

* * *

  
  


As soon as they entered Daishou’s apartment, they fell over each other again. When Kuroo had been on his way to Shibuya, he never would’ve thought this would happen. He didn’t think he’d push Daishou against the door and run his hands over his body, kissing him passionately. 

He didn’t think Daishou would grab into his shirt like this and grind against him or that he’d push Kuroo away just so he could take the shirt off the taller male’s body. 

But it happened. Somehow Kuroo ended up shirtless in Daishou’s apartment and neither of them said anything, not really. He couldn’t even really form any sentences right now, because his hatred for the other guy was overweight by how fucking horny he was. He didn’t like admitting it, but it wasn’t like Daishou didn’t know. And Kuroo knew he was too, he didn’t even try to keep quiet with his moans.

“Bedroom,” Daishou said and Kuroo just nodded and followed when he was dragged by his arm to Daishou’s bedroom. The bedroom just had a king sized bed and a big wardrobe and Kuroo wasn’t really able to look around, because Daishou pushed him down backwards on the bed and crawled over him.

As soon as he was straddling Kuroo, he locked his lips with him again. Daishou kissed him back just as eagerly, his hands resting on Daishou’s hips under his shirt. He let his hand glide over Daishou’s upper body and sat up. Kuroo lifted Daishou’s shirt and broke their kiss. For a moment their eyes locked, a short moment where they both paused.

Kuroo could stop now. But he didn’t want to. Instead, he took off Daishou’s shirt, who lifted his arms to help him. As soon as the shirt was off, Daishou pushed him down by his shoulders again and raised himself on his knees, looking down on him.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you push me down,” Daishou said. 

Kuroo stared up at him. This wasn’t what he wanted, not like the dream. He put his arms around Daishou, his hands moving down from his back and slid them under Daishou’s jeans and underwear and gripped his ass. Daishou shuddered for a moment and Kuroo grinned.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Daishou choked out. “Really.”

Daishou was only wearing sweatpants, so pulling them down was easy. 

“Tetsuro, you idiot!”

“What? Isn’t this what you wanted?” Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow. He lowered his gaze to the hard on the other male had, but Daishou captured his chin between his index finger and thumb and turned his head up.

“Yes,” he said. “You promised me your eight inches, don’t let me down.”

Kuroo widened his eyes. He couldn’t think for a short while and cursed instead, which resulted in Daishou smirking. God, did he hate it. And his stupid tongue. He leaned in to kiss him again and pulled down Daishou’s underwear now too. Meanwhile, Daishou was fumbling with the zipper of Kuroo’s jeans.

“Sit up, so I can take them off,” Daishou said.

“Get off me then.” 

Daishou hesitated for a while and Kuroo sighed. He pushed Daishou away from him, sat up, took off his jeans and then settled down again between Daishou’s legs.

“Fuck you,” Daishou hissed when Kuroo took off Daishou’s clothes completely, leaving him naked underneath him. 

“I’d rather fuck you,” Kuroo replied.

“Think you can do that, Virgin boy?”

Kuroo growled and pushed Daishou’s legs apart. “You want that, don’t you?” he asked. “You talk about how you don’t want me to push you down, but you secretly want it.” 

His fingers curled around Daishou’s dick, who whimpered. “No-”

“Don’t lie now, Suguru,” Kuroo whispered against his ear and then bit his neck. “You want me to fuck you, admit it.”

Daishou was gripping on his biceps, when Kuroo started moving his hand. “Ha, you wouldn’t even know how to.”

“Really?” With his other hand Kuroo dragged down his boxer shorts, finally freeing his erection. Daishou looked him in the eyes, mouth open. For a moment, Kuroo wanted to know what he was thinking, but then again, he couldn’t care less. Especially, when Daishou smirked at him.

“Try me.”

God, how he hated him. But Kuroo had him now exactly how he wanted, naked underneath him, cheeks red and legs spread. There were just a few things missing.

“You have-”

“Lube? Yeah.” Daishou turned to his bedside table and threw him a bottle. “Don’t disappoint me, Tetsu-chan, or I’ll push you off.”

Kuroo grunted in response and caught the bottle. Even when he was like this, Daishou had the nerve to be cocky. He coated his fingers in lube and Daishou leaned back.

“Ever did that before?”

“Shut up,” Kuroo growled. The answer was no. He had never gone this far with a guy so far. It wasn’t like he was  _ innocent _ , but his experiences with guys was almost zero. With girls, however, he had done a few things, but never all the way. And he was nervous as hell, but Kuroo didn’t want to admit it. Not to Daishou. He rested one of his hands on the inside of Daishou’s thighs, while he circled his entrance with his right. “You?”

Daishou laughed. “What do you think?”

“Forget I asked,” Kuroo said. He wanted to be in him so soon and entered his finger. A gasp escaped Daishou’s lips. 

“God, you have no idea, do you?” Daishou complained.

“Was that, uh, too sudden?” Daishou rolled his eyes and Kuroo cursed himself now. Why did he even care? It was still Daishou. The Daishou he hated for reasons that were long forgotten, the same Daishou he used to be friends with until they grew apart and he started to get unbearable to the point that Kuroo couldn’t stand him anymore.

And now he was trailing kisses down Daishou’s neck to his collarbone while opening up, while Daishou’s slender fingers were tangled in Kuroo’s messy hair, his nails scratching Kuroo’s scalp.

Kuroo added another finger and Daishou squirmed around him. “Is that okay?” Kuroo asked.

“Why the fuck are you asking?”

Kuroo opened his mouth, trying to find a suiting answer to that question, but he couldn’t. Why did he care? He shouldn’t. “Forget it,” he said. “Habit.”

Daishou scoffed. “What habit, Tetsu-chan? You’ve never had anyone before.”

“God, shut the fuck up.”

“Make me.”

The most clichéd line in the world and Kuroo fell for it. Nothing mattered now anyway, he had two fingers in his enemy and was grinding against him, there wasn’t much he could be ashamed of anymore.

He wondered with whom Daishou had done it before. Did his girlfriend do this for him? Or was it somebody else? Who even cared? It wasn’t like Kuroo would do this again, he reminded himself, when he rested his forehead against Daishou’s. Their lips were so close, brushing against each other, but not really touching. He could feel Daishou’s breathe and Kuroo opened his mouth, curled his hand around the back of Daishou’s neck and pulled him into an open mouthed kissed.

Daishou’s hands trailed down to Kuroo’s back and his legs were now thrown around him, his fingers scraping the other male’s skin. “Get on with it, Tetsu-chan.”

“Don’t you have any patience?”

“Please, I just think it’ll be over before it even started,” Daishou replied. Kuroo just entered him with a third finger in response and Daishou’s fingers digged deeper into his back muscles, it hurt already. 

He hoped there wouldn’t be any marks. Then again, he had left plenty of marks on Daishou already. Kuroo hoped they’d stay for long, long enough until classes started and Daishou had to wear a turtleneck or show off his hickeys so everybody knew he wasn’t the perfect goody two shoes most adults thought he was.

And then Daishou moaned. It wasn’t like the times he had before or how he had dreamt of, it was way  _ better.  _ Kuroo smirked, when he realized he must’ve hit that spot. “Ha, it’s here, huh?”

“Be quiet, Tetsu-chan.”

“So you can be loud?”

Daishou perked his eyebrows. “Yeah, so?”

Kuroo hadn’t expected that answer. Then again, Daishou did a lot of things he didn’t expect. He opened Daishou up, while at the same time licking down his neck, over his collarbone to his nipples.

“God, Tetsurou,” Daishou groaned. 

“What?” Kuroo looked up with his famous bedroom eyes look most people he had been with had complimented him for. “You want me?”

Daishou’s cheeks were red and Kuroo could see exactly that he wanted him  _ so badly,  _ but he didn’t want to give in yet, even though he wanted to. It had been hard to control himself, but he wanted Daishou to say it.

“I’m not going to say it,” Daishou said as if he could read Kuroo’s mind.

“Too bad, then,” Kuroo said. “By how your body is reacting I think it says otherwise.”

Daishou let out a choked moan and threw his head back. “Okay- Fuck.”

“Say it.”

“You wish.”

“Say it, Suguru,” Kuroo whispered into Daishou’s ear.

“So demanding, Tetsu-chan,” Daishou replied and turned his head, brought Kuroo down by his neck and whispered back into his ear. His breath was hot and heavy and made Kuroo tremble. “I want you, Tetsu-chan,” he moaned, dragging out every syllable. “I want you inside me and to fuck me real good.”

“Oh my god,” Kuroo groaned, and realized that it wasn’t Daishou who had lost, it was him. When Daishou leaned back, he was smiling. He reached into his drawer again and threw a condom to him. 

“You do know how to do that at least, right?”

“I hate you so much,” Kuroo said. His hands were shaking when he ripped the condom open and rolled it over his cock. Daishou covered Kuroo’s length in lube and Kuroo rested his forehead on his partner’s shoulder.

_ He was so far gone. _

“Okay,” Daishou said and laid down again. “Get on with it.”

“Learn how to be patient.”

Daishou rolled his eyes, but as soon as Kuroo entered him, his smile disappeared. Instead, he bit down on his lips, and shut his eyes closed while his hands were gripping into the sheets, knuckles white.

“Hold onto me,” Kuroo said, no idea why, but Daishou didn’t reply with a stupid remark. Instead, he put his arms around Kuroo and took a deep breath.

“Ha, wait a minute,” Daishou said. Kuroo hated him, but it wasn’t like he wanted to hurt him. Well,  _ kind _ of, but not like this. “Okay, you can… Move now.”

For a moment Kuroo thought about how he was losing his virginity to Daishou Suguru out of all people right now. A week ago, he had cried to his friends about it, thinking how awful it would be if he would’ve ended up losing his virginity to Daishou when he was drunk. Now he was doing it sober.

He started moving and  _ god.  _ “You’re so tight,” Kuroo said. Again he didn’t know why he was saying this. His mind was blank right now, the last sense he had left in him was gone. It felt just too good, too hot and tight and he couldn’t stop. 

He had his eyes closed, but when he opened them, he saw Daishou underneath him just like he had wanted to. Lips parted, cheeks flushed, messy hair and sweating. He almost came right in that moment, because why the fuck did Daishou look so erotic? It was still Daishou. Before that dream he had never thought of Daishou in that way.

But he couldn’t come yet, he’d never hear the end of it if he’d come already. He could already imagine how Daishou would tease him. Kuroo fucked him harder, angling himself differently, which resulted in Daishou moaning.

“Say my name.”

“Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo growled and tightened his grip on Daishou’s hips, wondering if it was tight enough to leave a bruise. “You know which.”

“Fuck you,” Daishou moaned again. He was a mess now, a beautiful mess with tears in the corner of his eyes.

“It’s Tet-su-rou,” Kuroo said.

“Fuck you,  _ Tetsurou _ .”

“Better.” Kuroo knew he couldn’t last much longer, it was all too much for him. Daishou sneaked one of his hands to his cock and pumped it. Kuroo would’ve under other circumstances told him to be patient and not touch himself yet, but he felt like he was going to come soon too, so instead he curled his hand around Daishou too. “You wanna come?”

“Ha, you better  _ make  _ me cum, Tetsu-chan.”

God, what an asshole. How had he ever seen him as a friend? Kuroo bit into the crook of Daishou’s neck and Daishou cried out in pain or pleasure, maybe both. And Kuroo came unfortunately before Daishou, moaning. He rode out his orgasm and didn’t stop jerking Daishou off, until the other male spilled into their hands and stomachs.

“Fuck,” Kuroo groaned, pulled out and collapsed next to Daishou.

They were both gasping for air on their backs and staring into the ceiling of Daishou’s bedroom. Finally, Kuroo could look around. 

“Your bedroom is kind of boring,” Kuroo said between his heavy breathing.

Daishou turned to him and narrowed his eyes. “Shut the fuck up.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "you want my 8 inches" "what you gonna fuck me twice" line is the best ever, it was the sole reason why i wanted to write a kuroshou fic bc thats so them bye daishou is a fckng savage


	3. good for nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just like last time, the image of you fucking me didn’t get out of your head. I was your first time and you’re a weak little dog who came back again with a wiggling tail,” Daishou said, smirking.
> 
> Kuroo blinked and cleared his throat. “I see myself more of a cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes this chapter is tame dont worry also my fav girl is makin an entrance   
> *whispers softly* i would die for you mika

A shower and a few awkward words later, Kuroo was on his way back to his new apartment which he was sharing with Bokuto. It was dark already by the time he arrived, he had received several texts which Kuroo hadn’t replied to and also unanswered calls.

When Kuroo entered their apartment, Bokuto was sitting there already at the table with some takeout noodles. “What took you so long, dude? I’ve called you like five times and sent you twenty texts! You even read them, I’m hurt.”

Kuroo couldn’t say anything. The whole time he rode back from Shibuya, he had been like in a daze, not able to process what had happened. He went to the kitchen, took another pair of chopsticks out of the drawers, and sat down next to Bokuto and started eating his friend’s food.

“What the hell?” Bokuto said, but didn’t slap him away.

“I slept with Daishou,” Kuroo said in a monotone voice.

Bokuto whistled. “So your first time really was a drunk hookup?”

“No,” Kuroo said. “I mean. I  _ slept _ with Daishou.”

“You said that already.”

“As in like an hour ago.”

Bokuto dropped his chopsticks. “You  _ what _ ?!”

“I- I don’t know.” Kuroo stared at him desperately. “He was being a little shit and then we just- I don’t know! We just did it, okay?”

“I thought you hated him!”

“I do!”

“Why did you have sex with him?”

“I don’t know!” Kuroo groaned and laid his head on the table. “I’m a mess.”

Bokuto ruffled his hair. “So… It was hate sex? Hot.”

Kuroo looked up into his friend’s eyes. “Yeah, it was. I mean, hot. It was hot.” He blushed and Bokuto grinned.

“Woah, you lost your virginity, bro! We need to celebrate! You can have all my noodles!”

“It’s still Daishou!”

Bokuto shrugged. “So?”

“ _ Daishou _ , dude. I don’t like him! I hate him more than papayas and they give me the chills.”

Bokuto hesitated. “Does that mean I’m not allowed to eat papayas in front of you?”

“Yes, it does. Just kidding.” Kuroo sat up straight again. “Anyway, why am I like this?”

“Seriously, it’s not that bad, is it? You both felt good, no big deal. Unless you want it to happen again.”

“No! Yes. No.  _ No _ . No, no, no, no.”

“Dude, you said like ‘no’ ten times,” Bokuto said and tilted his head. “Yeah, seven times.”

“Okay, maybe,” Kuroo admitted. “He’s still a little shit, but… What the hell am I even saying? It’s not like I can’t get it from anyone else; I’m irresistible, talk dark and handsome.”

“Bro, you totally are. I’d do you if I wouldn’t have Akaashi,” Bokuto agreed.

“Same,” Kuroo said and they both grinned at each other, before he shook his head. “Kenma would say I’m actually a nerd, that’s why I haven’t gone past the second base yet. I mean, before.”

Bokuto didn’t say anything, just continued eating his noodles. 

“What do I do now? I can’t look him in the eyes anymore!”

“Just reconcile, dude,” Bokuto said with his mouth full.

“I can’t just  _ reconcile _ with him!”

“But you can have sex with him.”

Kuroo sighed and leaned back. “It’s complicated, we just don’t get along. He has a terrible personality and just rubs me the wrong way.”

“You used to be friends,” Bokuto said. “There must’ve been a reason for that.”

Kuroo shrugged and looked out of the window. “People change. He was different back then. Fun to be with, you know? Kenma used to like him too. Now he’s some stuck up spoiled rich kid who needs to control his tongue.”

Bokuto laughed. “Come on,” he said. 

“Ugh, you’ve played against Nohebi too, right? They’re just so annoying.”

“True,” his friend agreed. “Does he even play in college?”

“I don’t know if his new university has a volleyball team,” Kuroo said. “Better that way, we’ll just never cross path ever again.”

It was weird to think of it like that though. They’ve known each other since Middle School and have been close friends until Daishou changed school and they became rivals.. 

“If you say so,” Bokuto said. “Didn’t think you’d want your first time to be a one time thing.”

“I didn’t.” Kuroo sighed. Really, he wanted to do the full program when it came to love. He wanted it to be like… well, kind of like Bokuto and Akaashi. A sweet High School Romance, preferably with someone who shared his passion for volleyball.

And wasn’t Daishou.

* * *

  
  


Of course life wasn’t that nice to him.

No, life didn’t just give him that clichéd meet cute with some nice girl or guy who he’d bump into on his first day of college. Instead, Kuroo just thought about Daishou and that one time way too often. 

He had thought having that dream about him was bad enough, but actually having sex with Daishou made it worse. He could just lie in bed, trying to think about volleyball or something and then this would happen.

That wasn’t okay. Kuroo wasn’t just some horny teenage boy. Trying to jerk off to anyone who wasn’t Daishou was hard too, and in the end, he gave up and let his mind wander to the time he had the other male underneath him, gasping and moaning Kuroo’s name. Afterwards, Kuroo felt horrible.

He’d think starting college would get his mind off from Daishou, but it didn’t. Kuroo knew he couldn’t really do anything about it, so he just hoped that it will change over time. Time will make him forget and then help him find someone he could  _ really  _ date.

Of course that didn’t happen.

Kuroo was just an innocent person and fate hated him apparently. He went to his first official college party, since the last time he wasn’t really a college student yet, with Bokuto and some of the guy’s from his new volleyball team.

“Kuro-chan, come on, drink a round with me,” Oikawa said. He was just like Kuroo, a freshman and new to their volleyball team, but they got along with him very quickly.

“Nah, I pass, I don’t want to be drunk.”

“It’s our first college party,” Oikawa pointed out.

“Yeah, I… shit happened last time I got drunk,” Kuroo explained. Bokuto laughed and put his arm around Kuroo.

“Yeah, it was really messy,” Bokuto agreed and took the shot from Oikawa’s hand which was supposed to be Kuroo’s. “I’ll drink with you.”

“What happened?” Oikawa asked and he and Bokuto downed their shots. Kuroo sighed and Bokuto poked his friend’s cheek.

“Can I tell him?”

“I could tell him myself.”

“Did you end up somewhere on the street? Happened to me once, Iwa-chan had to drag my ass home and my two other friends all recorded it.” Oikawa shook his head. “I deserve better friends.”

“Check that, he got so drunk and woke up with no memory half naked in a stranger’s bed next to his rival for years,” Bokuto said and Oikawa’s eyes widened. He then laughed.

“Oh god, you’re more of a mess than me!”

“I’m not.”

“Please, you don’t even know what I’ve done.”

Kuroo shrugged and grinned. “Just a feeling that you’re a mess.”

“Rude. Anyway, you slept with your rival?”

“No,” Bokuto answered for Kuroo. “Instead, he didn’t know if they slept with each other or not and then a week later goes to that guy to make sure they have and when he found out they haven’t…” Bokuto trailed off and looked to him.

“Then I  _ really _ slept with him,” Kuroo said and now Oikawa burst out into laughter.

“Oh my god, that’s the best story I’ve ever heard,” Oikawa said. “Rival? I know that, but oh god. I couldn’t even imagine sleeping with mine. Why do you hate each other?”

Kuroo sighed, it was too complicated to explain. “We just don’t get along, he’s a sneaky bastard. Nohebi’s volleyball team’s former captain.”

“I have no idea what Nohebi is,” Oikawa said. “But I know how it’s like.”

“Nohebi?” someone suddenly said. It was some guy Kuroo didn’t know, no one from their team. “You mean Daishou Suguru?”

Kuroo turned to him. “Yeah, you know him?”

The guy laughed. “Of course, everyone does.”

“I hope everyone knows he’s a sneaky bastard like I do,” Kuroo said. The stranger patted his friend right next to him on the shoulder.

“Hey, Daishou Suguru, that’s the guy who slept with Mori, right?” he asked said friend.

The friend just looked up and shrugged. “Didn’t he spread his legs for everyone?”

“Well, that would explain why the referees always liked our school’s team.”

Kuroo didn’t like Daishou. Really, he couldn’t care less for the guy. But the way those two guys were talking about him made him angry for some reasons. 

“Don’t talk about him like that,” he snarled at them.

“What? I thought you hated him too?” The stranger just laughed. “Come on, he cheated on his girlfriend like thousands of times because he was not so secretly sucking everyone’s dick. Everyone knows that.”

Kuroo clenched his fist. He had no idea why he was so angry. He shouldn’t really care, right? But just because he disliked Daishou didn’t give them the right to talk about him like that. “Is that so,” he choked out.

The other guy nodded. “Yeah, ask anyone who knows him and they’ll tell you. Bet he got that person off too. He’s kind of a slut.”

Kuroo clenched his fist. Bokuto, being the good friend he was, noticed how hard he was trying to contain his anger, and put his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. Before anyone could react, a girl got between them and hit the two stranger’s on the back of their head.

“Shut up, you two good for nothings!”

“Ouch! Mika! Did you have to hit that hard?” one of them whined.

Mika? Wait… Kuroo recognized the girl, he had seen her after the last game against Nohebi, months ago. That was Daishou’s girlfriend. The world must be really small for her to be here too.

“Don’t talk about Daishou like that,” she said. “Or I’ll hit you harder!” She glared at them, Kuroo included. “You’re Kuroo, right?” She narrowed her eyes and pointed to her eyes and then to him. “I’ll keep my eyes on you! Don’t talk badly about him!”  

With those words, she disappeared into the crowd. They were all too shocked by what happened to say anything. Oikawa was the first one to talk.

“Who was that?”

“Daishou’s ex girlfriend,” Kuroo said. “She’s… scary.”

“Totally,” Bokuto agreed.

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t like any of that changed anything, right?

So what if Daishou had slept with several guys? That wasn’t any of Kuroo’s business. Of course he was surprised to hear it, he would’ve thought Daishou’s reputation was pure and untouched. That only those he disliked would know what a sneaky bastard he was, while he acted fake and nice to everyone else.

But apparently, that wasn’t true. 

It shouldn’t matter. Kuroo was angry at the guys for talking in that way about Daishou or spreading the rumors even more, because… Well, for one there was nothing wrong with sleeping with others. And his girlfriend still liked him well enough to defend him, even if he apparently cheated on her, right?

No, Daishou wouldn’t cheat. Well… maybe in a game, but not when it came to relationships, right?

Just when Kuroo had thought he’d be able to forget what has happened between them, it was brought up again and now he was distracted more than ever! Of course, he wasn’t Daishou’s first, he has had a girlfriend before him, but he wouldn’t have expected for him to have several partners too.

And… well, it bugged Kuroo. That Daishou was more experienced than him. He didn’t like it. He also didn’t like that other people have seen that side of him too. Kuroo didn’t want that. He used to think that he’d like that, exposing Daishou and showing everyone who he really was, but instead he now wanted to be the only one to.

And he hated himself for it.

“Kuro,” Kenma said one day when he was over to visit Bokuto and Kuroo in their apartment. “You’re going to do something stupid, right?”

Kuroo chuckled nervously. “What? Me? Never. Why would you assume such a thing?”

Kenma turned to him and looked up from his PSP, which was rare. “I know you. You will go to Daishou and make something stupid and I know Daishou too.”

“What does that even mean?”

Kenma shrugged and turned his attention back to his game. “We might not be friends anymore, but he hasn’t changed that much when it comes to you.”

Kuroo scoffed. “Of course it has. He’s like a completely different person now.” Their friendship seemed like it was thousands of years ago, not just a few.

“No,” Kenma said. “You were both always stupid when it came to the other.”

Maybe he was right, but Kuroo didn’t want to admit it. Instead, he gasped. “Kenma, you’re so rude.”

“You once didn’t talk to each other for the entire day because you had a fight about who the best Power Ranger is,” Kenma said. “You made me carry messages.”

“You didn’t even do that!” Kuroo laughed, thinking about that memory.

“See? You’re both stupid,” Kenma said. “That hasn’t changed.”

He didn’t reply to that for a while and sighed. “So, what are you trying to say?”

“Just go to him, you’ll do the stupid thing sooner or later anyway. And don’t ever make me carry out messages for you two again.” 

“I won’t, promise.”

* * *

 

  
  


He didn’t have Daishou’s number, so he couldn’t just give him a call and asking around to get his number was… A little bit too much.

How going to Daishou’s apartment wasn’t ‘a little bit too much’ either, wasn’t something Kuroo could explain. Kenma was right, he had always been a little bit stupid when it came to Daishou. It was the other way round too, at least, which shouldn’t reassure him, but it did.

Kuroo was again, about two weeks after the last time, standing in front of Daishou’s apartment. He could turn around again and just forget everything. He might be smart in school and certain subjects, but not when it came to life.

He knocked against Daishou’s door and waited. And waited. He rang the bell. 

Maybe he wasn’t home. Maybe this was just fate telling him that he should turn around and go! It opened an escape door for him and he should take it. It wasn’t too late yet, Kuroo could just move on with his life, forget Daishou and just hope they’ll never see each other again.

He waited way too long already, a few minutes have already passed. 

Well, so be it. Kuroo just wanted to go, when the door opened.

“Sorry, I was showering- Oh.” Daishou stared at him and Kuroo stopped midway. Daishou had a towel around his neck and his hair was wet, some drops falling onto his shirt. “What are you doing here?”

Shit, what was he doing here? Kuroo hesitated, not knowing how to answer, when Daishou sighed and opened the door wider. 

“Get in.”

“What?”

“Get in our get out,” Daishou mocked him in Kuroo’s voice with the same words he had said to him the last time in the elevator.

Kuroo stepped into his apartment and Daishou rubbed his hair with the towel. “What do you want, Tetsu-chan?”

No idea. Kuroo had no idea what he wanted. He just wanted to stop thinking about Daishou all the time, but that didn’t seem like it was going to happen any time soon. “Uh… Poison?”

Daishou stared at him and then laughed. “Okay.” The room was big and in a western style, kitchen and living room in one. Daishou got him a glass of water and put it on the table. “Here, poison to go.”

“You want me to go?” Kuroo asked and took the glass.

Daishou rolled his eyes. “I certainly aren’t really keen on you staying here, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo took a sip from the drink. “Not poisoned.”

“You literally just saw how I poured that water into the glass,” Daishou said and Kuroo shrugged and sat down at the table. Daishou sighed and leaned against the table. “I know why you’re here.”

“Really? Do tell.” Because Kuroo himself had no idea. Daishou took off the towel from his head and put it across his lap before putting his hand on the table, leaning down so their eyes met.

“Just like last time, the image of you fucking me didn’t get out of your head. I was your first time and you’re a weak little dog who came back again with a wiggling tail,” Daishou said, smirking.

Kuroo blinked and cleared his throat. “I see myself more of a cat.”

Daishou’s smile disappeared. “But I’m right, am I not?”

He didn’t know how to reply, so Kuroo took another sip, hoping he wasn’t blushing now.

“Sorry, Tetsu-chan, I’m not that easy. Last time was a one time thing, I get that you want more, but I certainly wasn’t that convinced by you.”

Kuroo bit down on his lower lip. He shouldn’t have come here. Then, he said something really stupid. “I heard something else.”

“Ha?”

He sat up and walked over to Daishou, putting his arms next to his body on the table too and towered over him. “I heard you  _ are _ pretty easy.”

Daishou widened his eyes and blushed. “Fuck you.”

“So, the rumors are true?”

“What, you’re here because you think I’m an easy fuck?” Daishou asked, he seemed angry. That wasn’t the case, not really.

“Are you?”

Daishou looked away. “What is it to you anyway? You want to go at it again?”

Kuroo lifted his hand to turn Daishou’s face to him again, leaning in closer. He rested his forehead against Daishou’s. “I just… want to know if it’s true.”

Daishou didn’t move for a while, until he raised one of his hands and grabbed Kuroo’s dark hair. He leaned forward, lips right next to Kuroo’s ear and whispered: “Yeah. So what if it’s true?”

He hadn’t expected that answer. Kuroo pulled back so he could face the other male again. Daishou was looking up to him, now fully seated on his kitchen table and smiling.

“You’ve shown them all that side of yours too?” Kuroo asked.

“Aw, did you think you’re that special, Tetsu-chan?” Daishou tilted his head and Kuroo licked his lips.

“No.” He pushed Daishou back by his shoulders, so he was lying on top of the kitchen table now. Kuroo spread Daishou’s legs and then settled right above him to kiss him. Immediately Daishou’s arms and legs wrapped around him and he kissed him back eagerly, as if he had been waiting for this moment.

God, Kenma had been absolutely right about them.

They were both really stupid when it came to the other. 

 


	4. 2nd shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you having an internal crisis because we kind of did it three times too much?” Kuroo asked.
> 
> “Do you?”
> 
> Kuroo hesitated and turned to lie on his side. Now Daishou was finally looking at him too. “I don’t know. I mean, nothing changed, I still hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more fics u write the lazy u get with coming up with chapter titles is2g my chapter titles back in the day used to be creative

Having sex on the kitchen table with Daishou wasn’t certainly something Kuroo thought he’d do. It just somehow happened. They didn’t go all the way, because they were too in a hurry that time to just get the other out of their pants, and too in a horny to actually go to Daishou’s bedroom and get condoms and lube.

But god, it still felt good. And when Kuroo stood up again and looked down on Daishou, he knew that he was really far gone. Daishou was breathless with his face red, kiss marks on his necks, shirt raised and their cum mixed on his stomach.

“I hate you,” Daishou said. “I just showered.”

“I know,” Kuroo said, breathing heavily. 

“The kitchen table is new,” Daishou added and sat up. 

“Sucks for you, rich kid.”

Daishou glared at him and took off his shirt. “I’ll go shower again then.”

Kuroo nodded slowly. “Uh… I’ll…”

Daishou sighed. “You’ll join me, we’re not finished yet.”

Kuroo swallowed and nodded. They were really, really stupid. It should’ve stopped two weeks ago after their first time. Or now, after they went on it again on Daishou’s table. But no, they didn’t.

The last time Kuroo had showered here, he had been alone with his thoughts and had tried to shower as quickly as he could, so he could go away and forget this incident ever happened.

Now he was here together, completely stripped naked under the steam with his rival. And he couldn’t care less that it was Daishou out of all people or that they shouldn’t be doing this.

Kuroo pressed Daishou’s body against his and locked their lips together, one hand on Daishou’s waist the other at the back of his neck. His fingers dangled into Daishou’s hair and he leaned back. 

Shit, he shouldn’t look this good. Kuroo had never thought of Daishou before in this way until a few weeks ago and now he had a crisis over it. 

“What?” Daishou ran his hand through his hair to push it back from his face and looked up to him. Kuroo just kissed him again. The kiss was unlike their other kisses, not too wild or passionate. He wouldn’t call it gentle or innocent either, it was just a slow and lazy kiss, their tongues sliding against each other.

“Daishou,” Kuroo said against the other’s lips.

“What?”

“Don’t you think we’ll slip?”

Daishou looked up, blinked and then laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Kuroo complained and felt his cheeks heating up. “I don’t want to slip and bleed out just because we wanted to fuck.”

Daishou shook his head. “Okay, okay. Step back.”

Kuroo furrowed his brows, but did as he was told until his back hit the wall. Daishou pressed his palm flat against Kuroo’s chest and licked his lips before leaning in again to kiss him.

“You better return the favor,” he said. Kuroo still had no idea what Daishou meant, until he dropped to his knees.

“Woah!” 

Daishou looked up. “What?”

Kuroo swallowed hard and shook his head. “Nothing. Continue.” Fuck, he certainly wouldn’t have thought Daishou would give him a blowjob. When will you ever see your rival getting on his knees for you? And damn, did he look good like this.

_ Shit _ , Kuroo thought when he realized that he certainly had a thing for this. A thing for seeing Daishou submit himself to Kuroo or falling completely apart, getting wrecked and destroyed by him.

He didn’t know whether he always had been like this, or because it was  _ Daishou  _ out of all people, but it wasn’t like he could think right now anyway. Not when Daishou’s stupid tongue, he used to hate so much was trailing over Kuroo’s cock from the base to the tip.

Kuroo’s hand unconsciously went to Daishou’s head and he brushed off the dark hair out of his face. Daishou looked up again and their eyes met. He must’ve seen the look on Kuroo’s face right now and how flushed it face, because Daishou smirked at him, as he stroked Kuroo’s cock with one hand. With the other he held Kuroo’s hips back against the wall, which was to be honest needed. Kuroo was already hard and he wanted nothing more to be in Daishou’s hot, wet mouth and fuck his face.

He had to hold himself back, Daishou would probably tease him afterwards for having no restraint, he knew him well enough for that at least.

Daishou closed his eyes again and kissed his tip before he swirled his tongue around it and Kuroo groaned. 

“Fuck.” The grip he had on Daishou’s hair tightened. “Get on with it already.”

“So impatient, Tetsu-chan,” Daishou said against his hardness. “I think I should teach you a lesson in patience.” The vibration made Kuroo shudder.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled.

Daishou grinned and kissed the inside of Kuroo’s thigh. “Oh, I think you’re not in the place to talk right now.”

“Fuck you.” Kuroo couldn’t let him have the upper hand. “Come on, you’re the one who just dropped on his knees so easily, you want this, don’t you?”

He wouldn’t have thought this would work, but Daishou blushed.  _ Oh.  _ Kuroo grinned as soon as he noticed the embarrassment in Daishou’s expression he was trying to hide. 

“You want this,” Kuroo repeated. “You want to suck me off, don’t you? You’re so  _ needy  _ for this.” He grabbed Daishou by the hair to pull his head back. “You want my cock in your mouth and then you want me to fuck you, right?”

Daishou scoffed. “Dream on, Tetsu-chan.”

“What’s this then?” Kuroo put his foot between Daishou’s thighs and presses it against his erection. Daishou blushed more. “Don’t need to be shy now. Just do it and I’ll give you whatever you want. Come on, Daishou.”

Daishou narrowed his eyes. “Fuck you.”

“You still like lying, don’t you? You fucking snake, at least everything else about you is more honest.” He wouldn’t have expected for him to get the upper hand that fast, but when Daishou lowered his head, Kuroo knew he had won.

“I hate you,” Daishou said. “Don’t forget that.” 

“Trust me, I won’t,” Kuroo replied, his hand stroking Daishou’s cheek. He rested his thumb on Daishou’s lips. “You know what to do.”

Daishou closed his eyes and wrapped his pink lips around Kuroo’s cok. God, he never have gotten a blowjob before, so he couldn’t really judge if Daishou was good or not, but it felt incredible. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

He had to restrain himself from bucking up his hips and just grabbing Daishou’s hair and use his mouth as he pleased. It felt amazing and when he opened his eyes and looked down, Kuroo couldn’t help but moan. Daishou looked so good like this, on his knees with his eyes closed, his lips around Kuroo’s cock, one hand around the base and the other between his thighs.

“God,” Kuroo groaned, grabbing Daishou’s hair. “You look so fucking good.”

Daishou opened his eyes, smiled and then squeezed Kuroo’s dick a little bit too hard, who gasped in surprise.

“You little shit,” Kuroo groaned.

“I could bite it off.”

“You wouldn’t dare. You like my cock a little bit too much, don’t you?” Kuroo smirked, when Daishou glared at him.

“It’s about the only thing I like about you,” Daishou said and took more of him in.

“Shit. Daishou-”

Daishou hummed around him and Kuroo leaned his head back again. He unconsciously jerked his hips forwards and Daishou choked, pulling back quickly.

“What the fuck, you idiot?” Daishou snarled at him, coughing.

“Fuck, sorry. Are you, uh, okay?”

“Yeah, but I’m done.” Daishou got up and Kuroo cursed him in his head.

“Fine.” He kissed Daishou to the surprise of the both of them. It just felt right in that moment and before any of them could react to that simple kiss, Kuroo ran out of the bathroom.

“What are you doing? You’re getting my apartment wet!”

“Wait there!” Kuroo returned as quickly as he could with condoms and lube he got from Daishou’s bedroom. The corner of his lips lifted up when he saw Daishou’s expression. “We’re not done yet. Turn around and put your hands on the wall.”

Daishou took a deep breath and then did what he was told, while Kuroo coated his fingers with lube. He didn’t even wait for it to warm up and pressed his finger against Daishou’s entrance, who let out a whine.

“You want me?” Kuroo whispered into his ear. God, he’d want to tease Daishou so badly, but he was already feeling like he was going crazy himself, even though they have just gotten off on the kitchen table. 

“Yeah,” Daishou replied. “Get it over with.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, but entered him. “You should drop your pride more often,” he said. “We both know you get off of it.” He pressed his hard length against Daishou. 

“Fuck you,” the other male snarled and Kuroo just chuckled, pressing a kiss on the nape of Daishou’s neck.

“We’re gonna get to that part,” he promised and slid out his finger to enter with another one. Daishou gasped at the stretch and Kuroo wrapped his other hand around Daishou’s erection. Kuroo spread the precum around his tip and bit into Daishou’s shoulder.

“I want to mark you all over,” Kuroo whispered.

“You asshole did that last time already,” Daishou complained.

Kuroo grinned. “So it lasted? Good.” He licked over the skin he had just bitten into and then Daishou let out a choked moan. He must’ve hit his prostate and Kuroo’s lips formed into a smirk. Good, he’ll make a mess out of Daishou with hitting that spot over and over again.

With three fingers in him, Daishou was now shuddering and becoming more needy, grinding his ass against Kuroo. “Come on,” he whined. “Want me to beg for it again?”

“I love seeing you beg,” Kuroo admitted. “Especially on your knees.”

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” Daishou replied and turned around to meet Kuroo’s gaze. “ _ This _ time.”

Kuroo gasped. So he wanted to do this again? He didn’t mind. He  _ should  _ mind, but he didn’t. He was glad, actually. “I’ll let it pass,” Kuroo said and locked their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed Daishou’s hips. Daishou moaned against Kuroo’s mouth, curling his hand around Kuroo’s neck.

“Come on, Tetsurou,” he whispered. He leaned forward again, catching Kuroo’s lower lip between his teeth and dragging them. When he let it go, Daishou smirked at him.

Kuroo grabbed the condom he had gotten earlier, ripped it open as fast as he could and put it on. God, he wanted to be inside Daishou so desperately now; his breathing was uneven already when he coated himself with lube. 

Daishou braced himself against the wall and Kuroo kicked the back of his legs. “Spread your legs more,” he said and Daishou sighed, but did it. Kuroo grabbed Daishou’s ass, kneading it in his hands and lining himself up.

“Tetsu-chan, I swear to god, if you don’t get on with-” He was cut off by a gasp when Kuroo entered him in one go.  “Fuck.”

Kuroo chuckled and grabbed Daishou’s hair. “Don’t complain, you asked for it,” he said. He didn’t get an answer, so Kuroo let his hair go and placed his hand on Daishou’s hip again. 

“You can move,” Daishou told him. 

Kuroo moved immediately, starting out slow. He was sure that as soon as he picked up a faster pace and would hear those delicious moans escaping Daishou’s lips and feel him trembling under his touches, he’d come immediately. 

But when Daishou pleaded him to go faster, Kuroo snapped. His movements were shallow, fast and with every thrust he came closer to his orgasm. Daishou was gasping and panting, just like Kuroo was.

“God, you feel incredible,” he grunted.

Daishou just replied with a moan and Kuroo was glad he wasn’t hiding it. He was also glad he lived alone in this big apartment, and didn’t have to share it with anyone like Kuroo did. They could be as loud as they wanted and do it wherever they wanted to (which, well, they kind of already did). 

“Tetsurou,  _ please _ .”

“Please what?”

“Touch me,” Daishou pleaded and Kuroo couldn’t say no to him. Daishou’s legs were giving up, but Kuroo held him in place. His strokes were in the same pace as his thrusts and Daishou moaned, turned his head and kissed Kuroo. The angle was uncomfortable, probably more for Daishou than for Kuroo, but he didn’t care.

Daishou’s face was red and his eyes teary. Kuroo licked over his face, which made Daishou whimper.

“Ha- I’m close,” the shorter male said. Kuroo just nodded, couldn’t form any words himself either and buried his face in the crook of Daishou’s neck. Daishou came, spilling in his hands with Kuroo’s name on his lips. His whole body was shaking and Kuroo couldn’t stop then. He held Daishou’s hips at the place and kept thrusting into him until he came himself. 

When he pulled out and let go, Daishou almost fell down, but could balance himself on the wall. Kuroo grinned.

“You’re pretty weak,” Kuroo teased him.

“Shut up, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

“What? No, don’t touch me!” Daishou hit his hand away, but Kuroo sighed.

“Come on, I literally just had my dick in you and now you don’t want me to touch you?” Daishou didn’t reply and reluctantly let himself be steadied by Kuroo.

“Fine,” he mumbled. “But I still don’t like you.”

“Good.”

* * *

  
  


Daishou lend him a shirt since his other had gotten dirty. It was a little bit tight on Kuroo, but not too much. He was too lazy to put on his jeans and to be honest, too exhausted, so he just let himself fall backwards on Daishou’s bed.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Daishou asked, kicking him with his foot. 

“Ouch, stop kicking me,” Kuroo complained.

“Stop lying on my bed then,” Daishou said and when he was about to kick him again, Kuroo caught his ankle in his hand. 

“Let me rest, we just went at it twice.” Kuroo let him go. 

“What, are you an old man?” Daishou asked, grinning. He was only wearing a T-shirt and his underwear when he climbed on top of Kuroo and sat down on him. “You’re already exhausted by that?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “What, you wanna go another round?”

“I could.” Daishou ran his hand over Kuroo’s chest.

“No, you can’t. After we rest for a while, maybe.”

Daishou sighed and rolled over, lying next to him. “I hate it when you’re right.”

They were both staring at the ceiling, but Kuroo was sure Daishou knew he was grinning now. And Kuroo grinned even wider, knowing that Daishou probably hated that too.

“So,” Kuroo said after a while and turned his head to Daishou. “What now?”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you want to rest?” Daishou just said, still staring at the ceiling.

“Are you having an internal crisis because we kind of did it three times too much?” Kuroo asked.

“Do you?”

Kuroo hesitated and turned to lie on his side. Now Daishou was finally looking at him too. “I don’t know. I mean, nothing changed, I still hate you.”

Daishou scoffed. “Yeah, don’t need to remind me so often, Tetsu-chan. At least it’s mutual.”

“But…” Kuroo shrugged. “I mean... it did feel good.” He was resting his head on his hand now and Daishou laughed.

“Aw, Tetsu-chan, of course. Speaking like the true virgin you were.” He patted Kuroo’s head, who pushed his hand away. “We could continue.”

Kuroo hesitated and watched Daishou’s face. He wished he’d know what he was thinking. “You mean like… Fuckbuddies? Friends with Benefits?” Kuroo asked him.

“Except we’re not Buddies or Friends,” Daishou said.

“Don’t need to remind me so often,” Kuroo mocked him in his voice and Daishou hit him with a pillow.

“Okay, now shut up and rest or get out and go home,” he said.

“Yeah, but give me your number first,” Kuroo said and then yawned. “After I sleep. Do Fuckbuddies even sleep over or just go away and pretend nothing happened?”

“It’s in the middle of the day,” Daishou said.

“College students need nap time.” Kuroo smiled lazily at him with his eyes half open and Daishou rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but if you cuddle me in your sleep, I’ll kick your ass.”

“What, you’re gonna sleep too?”

“It’s my bed,” Daishou stated.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and sighed. “Whatever.” He rolled over. “I’m a cuddler though, so better watch out.”

“God, shut up and sleep.”

* * *

 

It was already 11pm when Kuroo arrived back at his apartment. Daishou had thrown him out and refused to share the food he had ordered for himself, so Kuroo had to buy something on his way back home. He was still hungry, though. When he was finally back at his place, he went straight to the fridge to get more food.

“Why don’t we have food?” Kuroo complained loudly.

“None of us wants to go grocery shopping,” came back a yell from the living room. Kuroo entered the living room and saw Oikawa on the couch next to Bokuto, both of them watching TV and eating potato chips.

“What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked him and snatched the bag of chips out of Oikawa’s hand to eat it.

“Rude, Kuro-chan, learn some manners,” Oikawa said. “Hello to you too.”

“Sorry, I’m hungry. Hi.” Kuroo looked over to the TV. “What are you watching?”

“New season of Gilmore Girls,” Oikawa explained. 

“What the hell is Gilmore Girls?”

“Don’t know, Oikawa’s obsessed with it. I have no idea who those people are either, but it’s entertaining,” Bokuto said. “Where were you? It’s late as hell already.”

Kuroo choked and returned the bag of chips to Oikawa before sitting down on the couch too. “I was, uh, at Daishou’s.”

“Oho?” Bokuto grinned and Oikawa turned to him to give him the same teasing grin.

Kuroo shrugged. “Yeah, so…” He gestured around. “Guess my snoblem is going to last now.”

“Snoblem?” Oikawa asked.

“Bro, you’re not… well…” Boktuo trailed off and Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

“No clue what you mean, but we’re gonna keep seeing each other. No feelings, except for mutual hatred, though,” Kuroo said.

“What does snoblem mean?”

Bokuto nodded slowly. “Enemies with Benefits.”

“Fuckrivals,” Kuroo added and they both grinned at each other.

“I hate hanging out with you two,” Oikawa complained. “What is a snoblem now?”

“Daishou,” Kuroo said. “Daishou’s a fucking snoblem.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never watched gilmore girls
> 
>  
> 
> ... also... u know how like... most fics go from pining to smut , meanwhile this is going the other way round.. bear with the first few chapters to just be smut , (i mean unless u prefer it lmao)
> 
> ALSO , shout out to alisha the evil who sent me angsty headcanons . i already finished writing the fic but i'll probably add more to add some more angst bye


	5. spit 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **just come over, i’ll ride you**  
>   
> 
> Kuroo took a deep breath. Fuck, he couldn’t say no to that. _**ok see u in an hour**_ , he replied before sliding his phone back into the pocket of his pants. “So…”  
>   
> “You’re gonna go to Daishou,” Bokuto said.
> 
> “I’m gonna go to Daishou,” Kuroo agreed.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone even read the chapter titles

Now that he had Daishou’s number, Kuroo wouldn’t just randomly appear in front of his door again. They didn’t call each other, never. Daishou would probably not even pick up- and Kuroo wouldn’t either, to be honest. They did text each other, but it usually was just asking if the other was up for it.

Their chat history was actually quite boring. It was more boring than the one he had with his grandparents, for god’s sake (yes, they knew how to text).

It didn’t matter anyway, Kuroo was okay with it. It was still Daishou, it didn’t matter that they were now sleeping with each other, because nothing had changed between them apart from that.

Now, whenever Kuroo saw Daishou he didn’t want to kick him in the face, but instead kiss him. But the same hatred was still there. They didn’t talk much with each other either apart from their usual bickering. Kuroo had no idea about what was going on in Daishou’s life and vice versa. All Daishou knew was that Kuroo lived together with Bokuto, which was why they never did it at Kuroo’s place.

Basically, for Kuroo nothing really changed in his life. Except for the fact that he was now getting laid weekly. No, multiple times a week. Yes, he didn’t like Daishou, but he didn’t regret it. Because it was _really_ good.

Three weeks have passed since they agreed on it already and in those three weeks they’ve met up several times. Mostly on the weekend, since that’s when they were both free, but sometimes during the week too.

 _**i'm bored come over** _ \- Daishou texted him.

Kuroo looked at the screen and sighed. He just came out of volleyball practice and was sore and exhausted.

 _**i’m exhausted, had practice** , _he replied.

“What’s up?” Bokuto asked him, looking over his shoulder. “Oho, a booty call.”

“Yeah, too tired though,” Kuroo said.

**_come over you lazy cat_ **

**_fuck you and just jerk yourself off._ ** Kuroo almost added something along the lines of ‘find someone else’. He wondered if Daishou was seeing other people too or if Kuroo was the only one he was sleeping with at the moment. How did that even matter?

“Akaashi is coming over today,” Bokuto informed him. “Maybe you should really go over to Daishou.”

Kuroo sighed. “Bro, I love you and don’t want to cockblock you nor do I want to hear you both going at it, but I’m tired, I’m not gonna fuck Daishou today.”

**_i have your favorite food_ **

Kuroo showed his friend his phone screen. “Can you believe this bastard? He thinks he can win me over with Grilled Salted Mackerel Pike!”

Bokuto laughed. “How does he even know what your favorite food is?”

Kuroo hesitated and shook his head. “I… guess he still remembers. I can’t believe he does,” he murmured.

**_i’m not that cheap_ **

**_just come over, i’ll ride you_ **

Kuroo took a deep breath. Fuck, he couldn’t say no to that. **o** **_k see u in an hour,_ ** he replied before sliding his phone back into the pocket of his pants. “So…”

“You’re gonna go to Daishou,” Bokuto said.

“I’m gonna go to Daishou,” Kuroo agreed and Bokuto grinned widely.

“Yes! Free house for me and Akaashi!” he shouted.

“Don’t do it on our table,” Kuroo told him.

“Why the hell would I do that? We eat there.” 

Kuroo blushed and looked away. “Nothing. See you later.”

* * *

 

Yes, Kuroo really didn’t want this stupid snake to know where he lived and he certainly didn’t want Daishou in his bed, but this was getting exhausting. Having to travel to Shibuya, ignore the suspicious looks of the doorman and then travel up all eight floors until he stood in front of Daishou’s door? Tiring. Especially when he was already exhausted anyway.

The door was already opened by the time he arrived and Daishou was waiting in front of it.

“Food first,” Kuroo said.

“No,” Daishou replied. “I’m not going to kiss you when you just ate mackerel.”

“I’ll brush my teeth,” Kuroo promised. Daishou had a spare toothbrush which was now Kuroo’s. He sat down at the kitchen table and Daishou sighed.

“Fine. It’s on the counter, get it yourself.”

“What kind of hospitality, I just sat down.” Kuroo muttered, but got up to get it. There was also other food on it and Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “What, you have a cook now?”

Daishou shook his head. “No, Kazuma came over and cooked for me.”

Kuroo hesitated. Who was Kazuma? Someone else he was seeing? Wait, then Daishou wouldn’t have the need to see Kuroo afterwards, right? “Kazuma?” he asked when he sat down again. “Sounds familiar.”

“Numai Kazuma. He was on Nohebi’s volleyball team,” Daishou explained. “He was the ace.”

“Oh, blond and undercut?” Kuroo asked and Daishou nodded. “I remember him. _Itadakimasu_.” Then, he added after taking his first bite: “He can cook. I’m not surprised you can’t.”

“Can you?”

“Of course I can,” Kuroo said. “I have all the abilities a perfect son in law should have.”

Daishou scoffed. “I doubt that.”

“Believe me, I’m amazing. I’ll show you some day.” He didn’t think before he said it and paused for a while. Daishou hesitated too, but then he just shrugged.

“I wouldn’t eat it anyway, you said you’d spit in my water.”

Kuroo laughed. “Are you kidding me? We exchange spit on a weekly basis. We suck each other off-”

“Shut up, Tetsu-chan,” Daishou said. “It’s different.”

“How is that different?”

“You want to discuss how spitting in someone else’s food is okay?” Daishou asked. Kuroo could see that he was trying hard to hold his laughter back.

“Yeah, please enlighten me.”

“You’re gross. What if I spit on your fish now?” Daishou leaned forward.

“You wouldn’t dare, get away from my food!” Kuroo shouted and grabbed his bowl. Daishou just laughed, holding his stomach.

“Just a joke, you’re so easy. But see, that’s what I mean.”

“Geez, fine,” Kuroo said, chuckling to himself. “Spit on food is disgusting, no matter who it comes from.”

Daishou was still smiling. “I can’t believe we had to discuss that.” And Kuroo couldn’t believe they were joking with each other. Apparently, Daishou wasn’t either, because his smile disappeared. “Anyway, don’t forget to brush your teeth. You’ll wash the dishes later, but not now. I’m gonna go.”

“Where are you going?”

Daishou raised his eyebrows. “Prepping myself.”

“Oh. Well. Good luck,” Kuroo said and Daishou rolled his eyes before leaving him.

They weren’t friends, Kuroo had to remind himself. That had been buried back in Middle School after Daishou moved away and became the biggest little shit. This meant nothing.

He took his time with eating and brushing his teeth, just because he knew that Daishou would be angry at him and he liked pissing him off. He wasn’t an asshole, since Daishou liked doing the same. When he entered the bedroom, Daishou was sitting on the bed naked already. The last shame they used to have, was gone a long time ago.

“You asshole left me waiting on purpose,” Daishou said. “What took you so long? Washed the dishes?”

“Nah, I’ll leave them like that, you can do that,” Kuroo said while taking off his button up shirt, and the shirt underneath it. Daishou sat up on his knees.

“Hurry up,” he said.

“I thought you were the one who wanted to teach me patience?” Kuroo teased, walked over to Daishou and ran his hand through Daishou’s hair, messing it up. He still loved doing that too.

Daishou didn’t reply. Instead, his hands were busy with taking off Kuroo’s belt and unzipping his pants and his lips were occupied with trailing kisses from Kuroo’s belly button down to his pelvis.

Whatever, it wasn’t like Kuroo was complaining. He stepped out of his jeans as soon as Daishou pulled them down. Daishou pressed his nose against the bulge of Kuroo’s boxershorts. He was half hard already- how could he not, when Daishou was so eager and already naked and all prepped for him? Daishou looked up to him with a grin, and licked his lips as he pulled down Kuroo’s boxer shorts. His tongue was teasing him around the base and Kuroo groaned in response.

Daishou had gotten better at giving blowjobs recently. He had thought the first time had already been mind blowing, but now Daishou could take all of him in. He got harder under Daishou’s touches and closed his eyes, when Daishou took him in deeper.

“Fuck,” Kuroo moaned, when he hit the back of Daishou’s throat. Daishou pulled back and wiped the drool from his mouth away. “Hey-”

“Get on the bed, I’ve been waiting for the longest time here,” Daishou said and Kuroo sighed. He let himself fall down backwards on the bed and Daishou got up.

“Good,” he leaned down and their lips met for the first time this day. Kuroo could taste himself on Daishou’s lips and curled one of his hands at the back of Daishou’s neck, pulling him closer.

“You wanted to ride me, huh?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah, because a lazy shit didn’t want to get up,” Daishou said.

Kuroo chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I am _up_ now.”

“Oh my god, shut up, you’re embarrassing yourself,” Daishou said against Kuroo’s lips. He pushed Kuroo flat back down on the bed and blew a few strands of his hair out of his face.

He grabbed for the bottle of lube and a condom that was right next to him on the bed already. “Why do I always have to buy this stuff?”

“Because you’re the spoiled rich brat between the two of us,” Kuroo replied and Daishou glared at him, slowly rolling the condom over Kuroo’s erection. “What? It’s true.”

“If I give you money, would you buy it?”

“Give me some extra money, you could be my sugar daddy,” Kuroo joked and Daishou squeezed his dick in response. Kuroo gasped, bracing himself up on his elbows. “Fuck, Daishou…”

He just got a smirk from the other male, who coated him generously with lube, before sitting up.

“Think you can do that?” Kuroo asked. “Last time-”

Daishou gave him another glare. “Yes, now just be quiet and leave the work to me.” His cheeks were red from embarrassment and Kuroo grinned. He remembered when Daishou tried to ride him last time and his legs gave up after a while and he begged for Kuroo to fuck him.

“Fine then,” Kuroo said. “Get on with it, snake.”

“Stop calling me that,” Daishou replied with a hiss. He grabbed the base of Kuroo’s cock and lined himself up against it, teasing his entrance with the tip.

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to be quick about it?”

Daishou braced his other hand on Kuroo’s thighs and then slowly sank down on him with his eyes shut, while he was biting on his lip. Kuroo raised his hand to Daishou’s cheek. He moaned when Daishou slid himself down from the tip to his base. Kuroo sneaked his thumb between Daishou’s lips, who bit down on it and moaned.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Kuroo groaned, when he was fully inside Daishou.

Daishou didn’t say anything, he just let out a moan around Kuroo’s thumb. Both of his hands were now gripping Kuroo’s thighs and he let his head fall back. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked.

“Shut up,” Daishou replied before lifting himself up and finally moving. Kuroo curses, when Daishou starts fucking himself on Kuroo’s cock, slowly at first, but with every movement he came apart more. The flush on his cheeks spread to his neck and Kuroo put his hands on Daishou’s hips. He’s close to jerk his hips upwards and meet every single movement of Daishou with a thrust, but since he was the one who said he was tired, he decided against.

“You’re so hot,” Kuroo groaned. Daishou opens his eyes and their gazes meet. He didn’t break their eye contact, as he bounced himself up and down Kuroo’s cock.

“God, Tetsurou,” Daishou moaned.

“Yeah,” Kuroo just said and then unconsciously jerked his hips upwards, making Daishou let out a scream of joy. “Shit, I love your voice, when you’re not talking shit like always.”

“F-Fuck you,” Daishou gasped, but was cut off by another moan of his. He looked down and he looked so good like this, it made Kuroo crazy. He wrapped his hand around Daishou’s erection and jerked his hips up again.  “Tetsurou!”

Daishou moaning his name sounded like music in his ears. Kuroo snapped and grabbed Daishou by his hips, pulling him off.

“What are you-”

Kuroo turned him around and threw him onto the bed backwards before sliding in again. Daishou didn’t say anything, he just wrapped his arms and legs around Kuroo’s body, pulling him closer and deeper.

“Didn’t you- ah- say you were exhausted?”

“Changed my mind,” Kuroo said and kissed Daishou to shut him up. He was so close already and so was Daishou. He knew him well now, knew how his body felt when Daishou was close to his orgasm.

“I’m c-close,” Daishou mewled.

“I know,” Kuroo whispered into his ear, pumping Daishou’s cock.

“Tetsurou…”

“Come for me,” Kuroo said, thrusting hard and fast into him and Daishou cried. His nails were digging into Kuroo’s back, scratching him as he came.

Kuroo came a little bit after him, saying Daishou’s name over and over. It was like he was in a haze, he couldn’t control his tongue in that moment. He collapsed on top of Daishou and they both were heavily panting.

“Get off me, you’re heavy,” Daishou said and Kuroo rolled his eyes. He got off from Daishou and sat up.

“Thirsty,” he said.

“Get me something to drink too,” Daishou said and Kuroo scoffed.

“We’ll see about that,” he replied. He took off the condom and tied it before throwing it into the trash. Kuroo put on his boxer shorts and walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He downed it in one go and then hesitated for a while.

 _Fuck it_ , Kuroo thought as he poured more water into the glass and walked back to Daishou’s bedroom, who was already sitting up and cleaning himself up with some tissues.

“No spit,” Kuroo said when he handed the glass over to Daishou, who took it.

“You drank from it, right?”

“So?”

“So technically there _is_ spit.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “Remind me to never get you anything to drink ever again. I wanted to be nice.”

Daishou smiled. “You won’t get a thanks from me,” he said before drinking.

“Wouldn’t even dream of it.” Kuroo sat down on the bed. “So, you wanna rest or shower?”

“You just want to shower here and not at your place to save water,” Daishou pointed out. He wasn’t exactly wrong.

“Daishou, you’re rich, be the sugar daddy the world intended you to be,” Kuroo said and Daishou scoffed.

“Quit reminding me,” he huffed. Then, after a while, Daishou spoke again. “We could rest, go for another round and _then_ shower?”

Kuroo tilted his head. “I don’t know, I’m pretty exhausted.” Daishou raised his eyebrows and Kuroo grinned. “Fuck it, I’m in.”

* * *

  


When they got out of the shower, Kuroo looked at his clothes. “Would it be weird if I leave clothes at your place?” he asked.

Daishou turned to him. “What?”

“Just saying, it’s really inconvenient for me and I feel gross putting on the same clothes and yours don’t fit me,” Kuroo said.

“I wouldn’t even give you my clothes,” Daishou added. “That one time was an exception.”

“Exactly. So…”

Daishou turned away and put on a fresh shirt. “Do what you want.” Then, he stopped midway of putting on pants. “Wait, does that mean you want to leave your dirty clothes here and expect me to wash them?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo shrugged. “You have a washing machine.”

“You’re literally using me!”

“We kinda are already using each other for sex,” Kuroo stated.

“Fine!” Daishou groaned. “I feel like I’m giving you more than I get back.”

“I’ll make you food someday,” Kuroo blurted out. “I mean…”

Daishou blushed. “Yeah, that’d be okay,” he said. “But you better really be a good cook like you said.”

Kuroo was now fully dressed again and he looked on his phone. Bokuto usually always send him a message when it was safe to be home again, but there wasn’t one yet. “Can I hang out here for more?”

“No, get out.”

“Aw, come on, Bokuto and Akaashi are probably still going at it.”

“How is that my problem, Tetsu-chan?” Daishou asked. He pushed Kuroo out of his apartment by his back, shoving him to the door.

“Hey, be a little bit nicer to me! I’m the one who always has to travel all the way to your place!”

“I could come to your place, but you wouldn’t want that, would you?” Daishou asked and opened the door. To both of their surprise, there were already two people standing in front of it.

“What a surprise, I was just about to ring the bell,” one of the guys said.

“What are you doing here?”  Daishou asked.

“You’re that Numai guy,” Kuroo said to the blond one.

“And you’re Kuroo,” Numai replied, grinning and raising his eyebrows to Daishou with a knowing look on his face.

“And he was just about to go,” Daishou added, pushing Kuroo out of the door.

“No, let him stay,” the second guy said. “I wanna know more about him.”

“Yeah, let me stay,” Kuroo said and Daishou opened his mouth.

“We were bored and brought Mario Kart, let him stay and play some rounds,” Numai said, lifting the game up.

“Dude, I love Mario Kart! I’m Waluigi!” Kuroo shouted, grabbing the game.

“Waluigi? Who the hell ever wants to play Waluigi?” Numai asked.

“Oh, I’m always Waluigi and Bokuto is Wario,” Kuroo explained. Kenma always insisted on Yoshi.

“Good, it’s settled then,” the other guy said. “I’m Hiroo by the way. _And_ Toad.”

“I’ll remember this betrayal,” Daishou hissed, but let them all reluctantly into his apartment.

 


	6. 5 papicos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Daishou really wasn’t that bad. “Hey, Daishou.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Remember when we used to Naruto run to practice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pals this is just cute stuff no smut for a change now

He didn’t get back until the next morning. He had sent Bokuto a text and when he was finally back at 8 am, he was dead. Akaashi and Bokuto were at the table eating breakfast when Kuroo arrived.

“Hi,” he greeted them.

“Morning, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi greeted him. “You look horrible.”

“I didn’t get any sleep,” Kuroo said, ruffling his hair.

Bokuto got up. “Oooh, high five!”

“No, not like that.” Kuroo yawned. “We spent all night and morning playing Mario Kart. And then some other games.”

“Which games?” Bokuto asked.

“Mario Party,” Kuroo said. “Just Dance… Super Smash Bros, uh… Sports Resort… And now I’m dead.” He collapsed down next to Akaashi.

“You stayed up all night… to play Wii with Daishou?” Akaashi asked.

“No, not like  _ that  _ either. With his friends, Numai and Hiroo,” Kuroo explained. “They were on Nohebi too. God, I hated his team, but those two are actually not that bad. It was fun.”

“And Daishou?” Akaashi asked.

“He was the worst team mate, man. You know how Bokuto and I always win when we team up against each other?”

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto shouted and they high fived each other.

“Yes, unless Kozume-san plays too, because he wins against everyone,” Akaashi pointed out.

“Ouch, Akaashi. Anyway, basically we were the worst team. Argued all the time.” Kuroo yawned again. “I guess we’re only compatible in bed. I’m gonna go sleep now, I’m tired.” He got up and walked out of the room.

“We have practice today,” Bokuto shouted after him.

“Wake me up before then!” Kuroo yelled back and collapsed on his bed.

 

* * *

 

**_kazuma might text you  
_ ** **_he got your number from my phone_ **

Kuroo stared at the last two texts he gotten from Daishou. 

**_its ok hes not that big of a pain in the ass as i thought you snakes all were,_ he replied.**

**_fuck you_ **

Kuroo grinned at Daishou’s reply and Kenma nudged him at his side.

“It’s Daishou, right?”

“What? How do you know?” Kuroo asked and put his phone away. They were on a way to a new café they wanted to try out. Kenma just shrugged.

“I know,” he said. “How is it going between you two?”

Kuroo hesitated before speaking. “Well, we fuck. That’s it.”

“You literally spent all night up to play Wii with him and his friends,” Kenma pointed out.

Kuroo knew there wasn’t a good response to this. He entered the café and they sat down at a free table next to the window. “It was fun. I mean, Daishou… was still really annoying, but… His friends are okay.” Kenma looked at him with those intense eyes. “Don’t look at me like this! I know you’re judging.”

“I’m not. Next time-”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kenma looked out of the window.

“Come on, Kenma, what?” Kuroo pleaded.

“Invite me too.”

“What?” Kuroo was surprised. Kenma wasn’t usually so keen on socializing, even if it was for game nights.

“We used to be friends,” Kenma said. “The three of us. You two were annoying, but we still were.”

Kuroo couldn’t say anything to that. Luckily, a waitress came and he ordered for the both of them, knowing what Kenma liked. When she disappeared again, Kuroo leaned forward.

“That was a long time ago.”

“I know,” Kenma met his gaze. “You used to argue back then over the tiniest things too, but you were still friends.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah.” He thought about their time back in Middle School. He had met Daishou on their volleyball team in his first year, when Kenma wasn’t in his school yet, which was why he spend most of his time with Daishou. Only when they were in their second year, Kenma was added to them, but it didn’t change much. They had still been good friends.

“People grow apart,” Kuroo said. “He just… changed. We used to always bicker and argue about small things and somehow… we kept doing that even though we weren’t friends anymore.”

Kenma nodded. “But hating him is still extreme, isn’t it?”

Kuroo sighed, putting his head on his palm. “What are you trying to say, Kenma?”

“Nothing.” Kenma lit up when he saw the waitress walking towards them with his apple pie. Kuroo changed the topic, asking Kenma about how Nekoma was doing and telling him about his own college experience.

“You two used to Naruto run to practice,” Kenma suddenly said. “It was annoying and embarrassing.”

Kuroo stared at him for a while until he broke out in laughter. “Shit, don’t remind me. I think that’s another reason of why I don’t like him, all my embarrassing Middle School experiences are tied to him.”

“You’re still embarrassing, but it’s with Bokuto now,” Kenma pointed out and Kuroo gasped.

“That’s just plain rude.”

* * *

  
They met up on Friday like every week. Their arrangement had been going on for a month now, give or take a few days. Kuroo wasn’t particularly keen on having sex right now, but he always came over on Fridays, and he also didn’t have anything better to do.

“By the way, Numai really texted me,” Kuroo said. “He said he wants to do that again sometime.”

Daishou stared at him. “You said no, right?”

Kuroo hesitated. “Uh, no?”

Daishou groaned. “Why?”

“Come on,” Kuroo shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the couch. “It was fun last time, wasn’t it?” He sat down on the couch and Daishou sighed, sitting down next to him.

“I guess.”

“It was,” Kuroo said. “You have food?”

“Get it yourself.”

“Fine.” He was already so comfortable moving around Daishou’s apartment by now. He had a toothbrush here, used Daishou’s shampoos and lotions, had clothes here and- It was almost as if they were a couple.

Kuroo shook his head quickly and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Daishou never had much in the fridge, since he couldn’t cook for himself and always had take out. “You have no food,” Kuroo pointed out.

“Not my problem,” Daishou said.

“But I’m hungry. We won’t fuck until I have food.”

“You’re being childish,” Daishou said and Kuroo pouted. “You were the one who wanted to cook for me.”

“I can’t cook if you have no food!” 

Daishou groaned, got up from the couch and walked to him. “Then order something.”

“No, come on, put on some clothes, we’re going grocery shopping,” Kuroo decided and closed the door to the fridge.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I’m not. You’re paying by the way. And now go and put something on, or you’ll get a cold,” Kuroo said.

Daishou laughed. “Since when do you care?”

Kuroo blushed. “I obviously wouldn’t have sex with you if you have a cold,” he defended himself. Daishou rolled his eyes and left to get himself a jacket. Kuroo put his on back too and they walked out.

“It’s not that cold,” Daishou pointed out when they were outside.

“Sorry for worryi- I mean, shut up.” Kuroo sighed. “So, where’s the next grocery store?”

Daishou started walking and Kuroo just followed him. “Kenma said he wants to come too for the next game night.”

“Who said there will be another one?” Daishou asked him.

“There will be, but I won’t team up with you because we make a horrible team,” Kuroo said and Daishou sighed. 

“Fine. I’m surprise Kozume wants to come too, though,” Daishou said.

“Yeah, I was too. He… I don’t know, he talked about how the three of us used to be friends.” They entered the grocery store which really wasn’t far from Daishou’s place. “Are you kidding me? You live almost next to a grocery store and yet your fridge is so empty?”

“Don’t complain, I’m the one paying,” Daishou said. 

Kuroo sighed and grabbed a shopping basket. “Okay, what do you want to eat?”

“What can you cook?” Daishou asked back.

“Everything, I’m that good.” He smiled innocently and Daishou laughed at him. “Shut up, I  _ am _ .”

“Sure, Tetsu-chan.”

They aimlessly walked through the aisles. “What’s your favorite food anyway? All I remember is that you were always sucking on Papico. Look, here they are.” Kuroo just put five of them in the basket.

“What are you doing?”

“You like them, don’t you?” Kuroo asked and shrugged. “So, you have rice at home, don’t you?”

“Of course. And if you ask if I have a rice cooker too, you’re dead to me.”

“Aren’t I already? Don’t worry, I’ve seen it. How about… Curry Rice? Or we could make several things…”

“ _ We _ ?” Daishou asked. 

“Do you think I’m going to do this alone? You’re going to help me. Or is that too much for the spoiled brat?” Kuroo teased him and Daishou huffed.

“Fine, Curry Rice it is then. Sounds easy.”

“Beef?” 

Daishou just nodded. 

* * *

  
  


“One question,” Kuroo said when they laid out all their ingredients in front of them in the kitchen. “Have you ever even cooked?”

“Please, I’m not  _ stupid _ ,” Daishou said. “I helped Kazuma the other day to make that mackerel you like so much.”

“Was that your first time?” Daishou didn’t reply and Kuroo laughed. “I’m going to teach you some things now then,  _ Sugu-chan _ .” 

“Please don’t ever call me that again.” There was a faint hint of a blush on Daishou’s cheek and Kuroo grinned. 

“Nope. You… know how to make rice?”

“Yes!” Daishou looked like he was pouting and honestly, it was the best thing Kuroo had seen all day. He wanted to take a picture of it. “I’ll make the rice. You do… whatever.”

“Do you have aprons?” Kuroo asked.

Daishou blinked. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, right?”

Kuroo grinned. “Just kidding! Would be cool though, gives us that flare.”

“Get on with cooking, Tetsu-chan.” 

“What, you’re allowed to call me that?” Kuroo asked.

“I always have, we’re not going to change that now,” Daishou explained.

“Sure thing, Sugu-chan.”

“I’ll bite off your dick the next time.”

“Okay, Sir Daishou.” Kuroo saluted at him and Daishou groaned, but Kuroo could see a faint smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go when he and Daishou first agreed on having a relationship solely based on sex. Really. Kuroo was supposed to just drop by, they were just supposed to have sex and then he’d disappear.

He wasn’t supposed to leave his clothes here, hang out with Daishou’s friend, go grocery shopping with him and have fun with him while cooking. They weren’t supposed to sit across from each other on the kitchen table they’ve fucked on (twice now) and eat the curry they’ve made together.

“This is kind of wrong. I mean, this whole thing with us cooking,” Kuroo murmured.

“I know. But it tastes good,” Daishou replied. Kuroo laughed and Daishou raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“That’s literally our thought process when it came to fucking too,” Kuroo said and Daishou chuckled, hiding his face with his hands.

“Shut up, Tetsu-chan.” 

Maybe Daishou really wasn’t that bad. “Hey, Daishou.”

“What?”

“Remember when we used to Naruto run to practice?” 

Daishou glared at him. “First of all, I don’t want to bring up that embarrassing things about our past. Second of all, stop this, we’re not friends.”

Kuroo sighed and looked down at his plate again. “Yeah, but… you remember.”

“Unfortunately. You thought you were Sasuke with your weird bed hair.”

Kuroo choked on his food. “Oh my god,” he said. “I totally forgot that. I guess I really wanted to forget that time of my life.”

“Likewise, but you had to dig it up again,” Daishou hissed.

He was true. “Kenma reminded me,” Kuroo said. “Also that we fought over who the best Power Ranger was.”

“I stand by what I said, it’s the Green Ranger,” Daishou said. “And it was unfair how he lost his powers.”

“Black Ranger all the way,” Kuroo argued back. “He was everything I ever wanted to be.”

“Please, your favorite Voltron was the Blue one,” Daishou said. “And you thought Pokemon was better than Digimon.”

Kuroo blinked. “Duh, Pokemon  _ is  _ better than Digimon.”

“Just because something is more popular, doesn’t mean it’s  _ better _ ,” Daishou snarled back.

“Oh, I remember you wrote a long ass essay on how the Digimon Anime is superior to the Pokémon,” Kuroo said. “At least we agreed on one thing.”

“That Sailor Mars is the best Sailor Scout?” Daishou asked and smiled.

“Yeah, Hino Rei is a badass. Tall, dark, handsome, likes red,” Kuroo said and Daishou let his spoon go.

“Please, never compare yourself to Hino Rei ever again, that’s an insult to Sailor Mars. It’s an insult to Mars in general, poor planet.”

“Hey!” Kuroo kicked Daishou under the table. 

“Plus, she’s not that tall, they all just have Shoujo legs,” Daishou added. “She’s 5’3” or something.”

Kuroo bursted out in laughter. “How the fuck do you even know this? _Shoujo legs_ … I fucking hate you, Daishou.” He laughed even harder, trying to gasp for air. 

“You can’t deny it!” Daishou was laughing now too, and god, this was way too familiar. It had been so long since they last joked around like this. Kuroo’s laughter finally died down.

“I have this friend, he was the libero on our team,” he suddenly said. “We used to argue over everything too. We never liked the same thing, but we agreed that we wanted to go to Nationals and… we’ve been close friends ever since and really went to Nationals.”

“What, trying to rub it in my face now that we lost against you? Or that you found another friend to bicker with?” Daishou asked.

“No, what I wanted to say was…” Kuroo took a deep breath. “He reminded me at first of our relationship. But he’s nothing like you of course. It’s just… we’re friends. You and I were friends too, even though we argued all the time over little things and teased each other. Because we always knew the other didn’t really mean it and we were doing it because it was  _ fun. _ ”

Daishou looked down on his food. “So what, Kuroo?”

_ Kuroo _ , not Tetsu-chan. 

“I don’t know… I mean, where did we go wrong?” Kuroo asked.

“What, you wanna be my friend now?” Daishou asked. 

“I mean- I talked with Kenma and… I know  _ why  _ I hate you. You’re an annoying little shit,” Kuroo said. “You were before too, but I didn’t hate you then.”

“So, you’re saying I got more annoying when I moved away? Maybe it was you who got on my nerves,” Daishou snarled back.

“Yeah, maybe.” Kuroo shrugged. “I guess we just grew apart, but… Look, we can spend time together having fun. Apart from, well, fucking.”

Daishou sighed and finally looked up. “Think about why you hate me, Tetsu-chan.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, for god’s sake.”

“Well…” Kuroo thought about it. “You’re such a goody two shoes. Or at least, you pretend to be. You’re fake and your smile is fake and I don’t get why everyone sucks up to you. But then you turn around and become this…  _ annoying  _ guy. You’re a spoiled rich brat. I don’t know, you just really get under my skin like no one else does for whatever reasons.”

Daishou blinked. “And you want to be  _ friends  _ with someone who you think of that way?”

Kuroo hesitated and ran his hand through his hair. “Come on, the words were harsh, but they’re not wrong, are they? I bet you could write an essay on why you hate me too. You used to be an idiot back then, but then you somehow started to become so fucking fake when we grew apart, like the school changed you. And now… I guess not anymore.”

Daishou laughed. “Trust me, Tetsu-chan, I haven’t changed. I am still so  _ fake and my smile is fake, _ ” he mocked Kuroo in his voice. “Just because you don’t see it anymore because we don’t meet each other outside of my apartment, doesn’t mean I’m not like that.”

“Okay, chill.” Kuroo held up his hands. “So what, Daishou? I don’t care anymore. Be fake to them then, fuck it. You’re a pain in the ass and probably will always be, but is it so bad that I don’t  _ hate  _ you anymore? That I actually enjoy your company? And, fuck, we can joke around and obviously laugh with each other. We could obviously not turn back time and pretend we were such close friends, but…”

Daishou took a deep breath. “What’s wrong with just leaving things as they are? Just fucking each other?”

“We literally crossed that line some time ago,” Kuroo said. When he first stayed here after sex, or when he started leaving his clothes here or when he spent an entire night with Daishou's friends. “What’s wrong with being friends? And, uh, the rest.”

Daishou seemed to be thinking hard about it, taking his time to reply without ever looking Kuroo in the eyes. “Okay,” he said after a long period. 

“I think Kenma will like to hear that;” Kuroo said, smiling and Daishou nodded slowly. “So… you’re not playing volleyball anymore, huh?”

Daishou stared at him and leaned back, his plate empty. “No,” he replied. “That’s over. More questions?”

“Tons,” Kuroo admitted. “But I guess that can wait? I mean, I’m here for a reason, right?” 

Daishou finally smiled. “Yes.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for someone who has never watched naruto i sure do mention that a lot in my fics  
> / also ya i luv digimon and sailor mars dont @ me


	7. no 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo looked around. “I’m at your university’s campus,” he said. “Wanted to surprise you.”
> 
> “Why would you do that?”
> 
> Kuroo hesitated. “I, uh, missed you?”

They were all in Daishou’s living room, playing Mario Kart with each other, loudly. Daishou and Kuroo were standing in the kitchen area, looking at their friends.

“Unbelievable,” Daishou murmured. “This is your fault.”

“It’s kind of cool, isn’t it?” Kuroo replied. “Plus, I’m on a training camp soon, so we won’t see each other for a while.”

Daishou didn’t say anything and sighed. He grabbed a bag of potato chips and shoved it towards Kuroo’s chest, along with a bowl. “Fill it in.”

“Aye, Captain Daishou.”

“Tetsu-chan, if you like roleplay so much, you could’ve just asked,” Daishou joked and Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Kuroo blushed. “Would you wear stockings for me?”

Daishou blinked. “You know that it was a joke?”

“Oh.” Kuroo opened the bag of chips and poured the content into the bowl. “Pity.” 

“What kind?” Daishou asked, while he was pouring another flavor of chips into a bowl.

“Huh?” Kuroo looked up and Daishou didn’t meet his glance, suddenly highly interested in his own bowl, while his cheeks were red.

“What… kind of stockings,” he choked out.

“Oh. Uh, lace? Black.” Kuroo cleared his throat. “And lingeri-”

“No.” Daishou shook his head. “In your wildest dreams.”

“I’d wear them for you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I totally would!”

“You would what?” Kenma asked. 

Kuroo turned to his best friend. “I’d wear lingerie for Daishou, but he doesn’t believe me,” Kuroo said.

“Oh my god,” Daishou groaned.

“It’s Kenma,” Kuroo said. “He’s used to the two of us being stupid, right?”

Kenma nodded. “Unfortunately. Back then.” Then, he even smiled a little bit at Daishou. “I’m glad, though.”

Daishou smiled back and Kuroo felt like he was thirteen years old again, his two best friends by his side. “Is something wrong Kenma or do you need something?” Daishou asked.

Kenma raised an empty bottle of coke. “It’s empty already,” he explained.

Daishou sighed and gave him another bottle. “This is exhausting,” he said.

“I’ll help you clean up,” Kuroo promised and Daishou stared at him.

“Really?”

“Uh, yeah. Unless you have a maid for that,” Kuroo added and Daishou shook his head.

“No, it’s… It’d be great,” he quickly said, took the bowl from the counter and walked back to the others. Bokuto and Hiroo were currently in a heated race against each other; Wario versus Toad.

Bokuto won and Kuroo and he high fived each other. “Okay, your turn. Waluigi versus his evil twin!” He gave the controller to Kuroo.

“I’m pretty sure Waluigi is Luigi’s evil twin,” Daishou said and settled down next to his friends and took the controller.

“Please, Daishou, you’re my evil twin,” Kuroo said. “And I’ll win. Our team’s gonna win anyway, we have Kenma.” 

“Less talking, more playing,” Daishou shot back.

* * *

  
  


They all went home late. It was past midnight already and Kuroo was worried for Kenma, but Numai lived near them, so he’d accompany him home. After they all left, it was only Daishou and Kuroo left, who quietly cleaned up. The others have helped them with most things, but there were still some things they had to do.

“So, today was fun, right? Not too bad,” Kuroo said and Daishou nodded.

“Never would’ve thought it,” Daishou admitted. “That Nohebi and Nekoma members would get along.”

Kuroo threw a towel at Daishou. “I wash the dishes, you dry.” Daishou nodded and they fell into silence again. “Can I ask you a question?”

Daishou raised his eyebrows and Kuroo took that as a yes. “Why don’t you play volleyball anymore? You were… well, a pain in the ass and I hated to play against you, but that must mean you were  _ good _ . You were, really.”

Daishou looked away. “Several reasons. For once, I’m busy with college, I can’t afford to play volleyball seriously.”

“Oh,” Kuroo said. “You could’ve… I don’t know, managed both I bet.”

Daishou sighed to that. “Tetsu-chan, I have to make the best out of the few years I have on my university.”

“What are you even majoring in?” Kuroo felt stupid. They’ve been having sex for almost two months now and he didn’t even know that about him.

“Politics,” Daishou answered. “What is this? The question game?”

“I just wanna know,” Kuroo said. “So, you want to step into your dad’s footsteps, huh? Well, you’d make a good politician.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Kuroo grinned. “Isn’t there like schemes and lies and backstabbing?”

Daishou rolled his eyes. “You watched too much House of Cards.”

“What’s that?”

“Forget it.” Daishou chuckled to himself and Kuroo hit his side with his hips.

“Come on, I wanna laugh too.”

“Nope.” Daishou hit him with the towel. “And you?”

“Chemistry,” Kuroo replied. “Told you I’m smart.”

“You’re a nerd,” Daishou corrected him.

“A nerd that will get laid tonight?” Kuroo asked and Daishou sighed.

“Tomorrow,” he said. “I’m tired.”

* * *

Kuroo woke up the next morning with a hard on. The good thing was that Daishou was right next to him in bed, still sleeping. Kuroo grinned. He had promised it. Kuroo reached out his hand and stroke the hair out of Daishou’s face.

“Daishou, wake up,” he said, but the other male didn’t react. Kuroo sighed and wiggled closer, kissing Daishou’s exposed collar bone. “Daishou…”

Still no reaction. Kuroo pressed his erection against Daishou’s hip. “Wake up or I’m gonna dry hump you. That was a joke. Seriously.” He poked Daishou’s cheek, which finally gave him a reaction. Daishou slapped his hand away.

“Go to sleep,” he said.

“No, I’m horny,” Kuroo replied and rubbed himself against Daishou.

“What the fuck.” Daishou snapped his eyes open. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Kuroo grinned lazily and Daishou sighed. 

“Can you do it while I’m asleep or something?”

“I’m not into that. I think.” Kuroo pressed another kiss on Daishou’s skin, this time on his shoulder. “I’ll suck you off.”

“Do it while I sleep.”

“You’re boring,” Kuroo said, but he sat up and straddled Daishou’s hips, who groaned in response.

“You’re such a pain in the ass, Tetsu-chan,” Daishou complained and opened his eyes again. “Go down on me and I might consider to return the favor.”

“ _ Consider _ ?” Kuroo repeated and Daishou shrugged.  “How about I go down on you, while you go down on me?”

“I’m too tired to start my day with 69,” Daishou replied and Kuroo sighed.

“Fine then.” He crawled lower until his face was at the same height as Daishou’s crotch. Daishou only ever slept with his underwear, so there wasn’t much he had to take off. 

Kuroo palmed the front of Daishou’s briefs and then pulled them off. He pushed the other male’s legs back by his ankles, spreading his legs. He pressed several kisses on the inside of Daishou’s thighs and grabbed into the flesh of them. Daishou didn’t react yet, Kuroo noticed when he looked up.

Asshole.

He started sucking on the inside of his thigh, leaving a mark before stroking Daishou’s length. A quiet whine escaped Daishou’s lips. Finally. Kuroo grinned and massaged Daishou’s balls, sucked on them and pressed his hand on Daishou’s stomach. 

“K-Kuroo,” Daishou breathed out and sat up on his elbows. He was already hard by now and Kuroo looked up, holding Daishou’s erection firmly in his hands. 

“Yeah?”

Daishou didn’t reply, instead he let his head fall back into his pillow.  Kuroo chuckled before pressing his lips against the underside of Daishou’s cock. He closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around the tip before he took him into his mouth. Kuroo lowered his head, trying to take most of him in, but he wasn’t really the best at deepthroating yet. 

He knew what kind of blowjobys Daishou liked most, though. The ones that drove him on edge most and the fastest were the sloppy ones and Kuroo liked giving him what he wanted, because then he’ll see Daishou all messed up, panting and moaning Kuroo’s name.

Which really didn’t take too long. Daishou’s fingers were grabbing in Kuroo’s dark hair and his body was shaking and trembling under Kuroo’s hands. 

“Tetsurou- I… I’m-” Kuroo hummed around him and Daishou’s grip tightened. “God, I’m gonna come-”

Kuroo’s pace fastened and when Daishou came into him, Kuroo was too startled to pull back. He usually didn’t swallow, but he did now.

“Did you…” Daishou asked, as he sat up.

Kuroo chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah?”

Daishou looked at him and then pulled his arms around Kuroo. “God, come here, I’ll pay you back.” Before he could kiss Kuroo, he pulled back. “After we brush our teeth.”

“Are you kidding?” Kuroo asked.

“No, we literally have morning breath.”

“You kiss me after I suck your dick but not with morning breath,” Kuroo said and Daishou nodded. Kuroo laughed and pressed a kiss on Daishou’s forehead and ruffled his hair.

“Okay, little prince.”

* * *

  
  


So what if they now used their chats for other things but booty calls?

Kuroo sent Daishou Pokémon memes, knowing that Daishou will be petty and send him back something about Digimon. They randomly snapchat each other, but the teasing never stops. Daishou sends him pictures of things he knows Kuroo doesn’t like. He sends him pictures of him playing Tennis and eating papayas.

Kuroo couldn’t believe he still remembered all those things. On the other hand, Kuroo also still remembered things about Daishou. He sends him pictures of cacti, which Daishou hates because he once fell into a shelf of cacti at a flower shop and random pictures of white people playing golf he found on google. Daishou hated golf. He said it was a stereotype for rich people and he had never seen a more boring sport. 

He visits Yamamoto at his part time job at a pet shop one day and takes pictures of every snake he could find, captioning each of them with ‘ _ l **ook it’s you** _ ’.

It was weird, they were now really  _ friends  _ with benefits. And it felt nice actually. When Kuroo was in training camp and they couldn’t see each other, Kuroo called him accidentally during the night and then sneaked out to have phone sex with Daishou.

He now even found Daishou’s lisp sexy.

Probably a result of sleeping with him too many times. And afterwards they actually just casually talked and the next day he called Daishou right after his phone call with Kenma again to talk more about everything and nothing.

That’s when he came back from training camp, Daishou told him he didn’t have time to meet up immediately. Kuroo thought he’d just surprise him and when he was in front of Daishou’s college, called him.

“Knock knock,” he said into the phone. 

Daishou sighed, knowing very well how much Kuroo liked knock knock jokes. “Who’s there?”

“Dice.” 

“Dice who?”

“Daishou!” Kuroo shouted and laughed. 

“Kuroo.”

“Wow, must have been a really bad joke if you call me Kuroo,” he said.

“It was a bad joke! That’s not-  _ I’m  _ Daishou. Whatever, what’s up?”

Kuroo looked around. “I’m at your university’s campus,” he said. “Wanted to surprise you.”

“Why would you do that?”

Kuroo hesitated. “I, uh, missed you?”

Daishou didn’t say anything for a while. “Okay, where are you? I’m coming.”

Kuroo described the building next to him and sat down on a bench that was under a tree. It was summer already and starting to get way too hot. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

“Knock knock,” Daishou said and Kuroo snapped his eyes open and jerked up. Daishou was standing right in front of him.

“Who’s there?”

“Cur.”

Kuroo grinned. “Cur who?” 

“Kuroo I make very bad jokes Tetsurou,” Daishou replied and sat down next to him. He gave Kuroo a cold water bottle. “You look thirsty.”

“Yeah, we haven’t had sex in a week,” Kuroo joked and Daishou sighed.

“I can take it back.”

“No, I like drinking your poison. Heh, sounds dirt- I take it back.” Kuroo opened the water bottle and took a few gulps before giving it back to Daishou. “Nice university you have here.”

Daishou nodded and drank too. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Pity you’re not on their team, I’d like to play against you and kick your ass again.” Daishou stood up and walked away. Kuroo quickly followed him. “Hey! Did I piss you off or something?”

“When don’t you?”

“Sorry. I didn’t want to insult you or anything,” Kuroo said. “Seriously, sorry. Your team was great, it was a hard game-”

“You think I’m angry because we lost against you last time?” Daishou asked, but didn’t stop walking.

Kuroo hesitated. “I mean, what else is there to be angry about?” he asked and Daishou sighed. They were heading to the exit. 

“It’s…” Daishou shook his head. “I want to play against you too.”

“So what’s the problem then?”

Daishou looked up and their eyes met. It was more intense than usual. “Let’s go somewhere to eat and I’ll tell you.”

* * *

  
  


They settled for a cheap ramen restaurant and Kuroo almost would’ve joked about how this was probably too low for him, but Daishou seemed down, so he didn’t.

When their dishes finally were served, Daishou took a deep breath. “You know, I never wanted to give up volleyball,” he explained.

“Why did you then? You didn’t get to go to Nationals, but you came far. And you were  _ good _ . I mean, annoying and I hated how much you sucked up to the referee, but…”

Daishou gave him a half smile. “My dad wanted me to quit the team. I took too much time training and he said it was all for nothing,” he explained. “You know right before be played against each other, my girlfriend broke up with me.”

Kuroo nodded, he remembered Mika. “Yeah.”

“She did it because I was too focused on volleyball. She came to watch our game and came to understand how important it was for me, even though we lost,” Daishou said. “But… I didn’t know my dad was there too. He came to watch my team and for him it didn’t matter if I gave my best.

“He just cared about whether or not I won. And… Well, we didn’t. And he thought it was useless anyway and that I should focus more on school. He made me quit volleyball.”

“What? You’re kidding me, right?” Kuroo asked. “No person in the world could make me quit volleyball! Seriously, why didn’t you say anything?”

Daishou glared at him. “Well,  _ Tetsu-chan _ , you have no right to judge me now. I have to do what he wants me to, he fucking pays for my tuition. You know how much it costs? Almost five million yens. And he pays for my apartment, you know how much that costs?”

Kuroo scoffed. “Who cares? It’s volleyball. You could’ve gone to another school, get a job.”

“It’s not that easy! I- I can’t just do it and go against my father,” Daishou said. “He’s…” He looked down and shook his head. “Forget it, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Sorry,” Kuroo said and reached out his hand and put it on top of Daishou’s. “I want to understand. Your dad… do you not get along? You always used to look like you were.”

“Back when I lived with my mother and he only came to visit me twice a month? I guess.” Daishou shrugged. “He’s a politician, Tetsu-chan. He has to obtain the image of a perfect family, why do you think he wanted me back? I doubt it was out of  _ love. _ ”

“Oh.” Kuroo understood now. “Why didn’t you ever tell me? We were friends, weren’t we?”

Daishou opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Doesn’t matter, it’s over anyway.”

“Do you even want to study politics?” Kuroo asked and Daishou smiled.

“Surprisingly, I do. I guess that’s the only thing that came out right from me. I mean, having a son who likes guy is a scandal,” Daishou said. “If anyone would ever find out… Let me tell you, my dad won’t be that happy anymore.”

“What about the rumors?” Kuroo blurted out. “I mean… about you sleeping with other people…”

Daishou looked at him with a serious expression. “Baseless rumors aren’t facts. Plus, they’re not that interesting for reporters I guess? I’m still just a son of a politician and a former actress.”

Kuroo scoffed. “ _ Just _ .”

“Anyway, here you go. You know why.” Daishou looked at their hands and Kuroo quickly pulled his away.

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know. I mean, obviously. Your dad doesn’t know you like…”

“Dick? No. He’d strangle me, he hates gay people.” Daishou shrugged and Kuroo swallowed hard. His parents knew he liked guys too, and luckily they accepted him after a while. They still probably wished he’d end up with a nice girl, but at least they didn’t say anything to his face.

Kuroo continued eating. “Is he the reason why you changed so much?”

“What do you mean?”

“After you moved to live with him you changed. I just thought it was because you were now living with your rich ass dad- I mean, your mom was already not exactly poor either, but…” He shrugged. “You changed and became so… fake and snobby.”

Daishou chuckled. “I guess. I’m aiming to be a politician, Tetsu-chan, we’re all fake. Fake smiles and compliments, get used to it.”

“At least you were never fake when it came to me,” Kuroo said. “You always told me straight up that you didn’t like me.”

A pause before Daishou replied. “Yeah, I guess I never was.” He didn’t really sound convincing, but he turned his attention back to his ramen.

“Hey.” Kuroo said and Daishou lifted his head again. “Thanks for telling me. I mean… a few months ago you would’ve insulted me and now here we are.”

Daishou smiled, it was a gentle and real smile. Kuroo liked it way more than his smug, devilish smirk. “Don’t lie, you would’ve too.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mario kart characters:  
> kuroo- waluigi  
> bokuto - wario  
> daishou - luigi (hes green) (and he and waluigi h8 each other)  
> hiroo - toad  
> kenma - yoshi  
> numai - bruh idk, peach or smth


	8. 1 steps forward 2step backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It does,” Oikawa said. “You crossed that line a long time ago, I told you. Now you crossed the last line.”
> 
> “Uh, not really,” Kuroo said. “I don’t have feelings for him.”
> 
> Really. None. It didn’t mean anything. Just because they finally got over their mutual hatred that they have had for years, didn’t mean he was now heads over heels in love with Daishou!

“So,” Oikawa said. “What exactly is the difference between what you and Daishou are doing and dating?”

“We’re not dating,” Kuroo said, again and Oikawa just shrugged.

“Enlighten me. You have sex, you cook together, you hang out together, you introduced your friends to each other- though, I’m still deeply insulted you haven’t introduced me to him, but I forgive you,” Oikawa counted, “Then you literally went out eating the other time, which, was totally a date, you head long ass calls during training camp just to talk about your day, you send each other snaps all the time and text.” 

Then, he turned to Bokuto, who was eating right now. “Did I miss something?”

Bokuto furrowed his brows. “He has like half of his closet at Daishou’s place already. The doorman likes him now and they always chat,” he added.

Yes, that had been a weird development. 

Oikawa smiled. “Thank you, Bokuto!” He looked at Kuroo again. “So, how do you explain to me that you’re not dating?”

Kuroo sighed. “Because we’re not. We’re just friends who like to fuck. There are tons of friends with benefits.”

“True,” Bokuto said. “And this whole ‘you’ll get feelings for them sooner or later’ shit is kind of bullshit. Doesn’t apply to everyone.”

Oikawa huffed. “I know! But they’re not like you two!”

“Enlighten me, Oikawa.” Kuroo leaned back.

“I don’t know! You just seem like a couple and not like just friends!”

“We’re not,” Kuroo said. “Real couples have feelings for each other. If I were to find someone else now or he, we’d just break our arrangement and keep being friends.”

Oikawa groaned. “Ugh, I don’t like arguing with you two.” Kuroo’s phone buzzed on the cafeteria table and Oikawa grabbed it first and unlocked it. “Oho! It’s a message from  _ Snake Bastard.  _ Seriously, you still have that set as his name?”

Kuroo shrugged. “I’m not going to change it any time soon.”

“You even have a snake emoji next to it. Ugh, you’re totally dating,” Oikawa muttered.

“I don’t get it,” Bokuto said. “I have the moon emoji next to yours, we’re not dating.”

“The  _ ugly moon _ ? Why?! Its face is big and round and mine isn’t!” Oikawa shouted. “Whatever, Daishou is asking you if you’re coming over today.”

“Text him yes,” Kuroo said while eating. Oikawa poked out his tongue as he texted him back. Bokuto leaned over and raised his eyebrows.

“That’s really not what Kuroo told you to write,” Bokuto said.

“Please, I’ll tell him it was me later, I just want to know what he replies!” Oikawa pleaded.

“What did you write?” Kuroo asked and Oikawa pouted, as he returned Kuroo his phone.

“Something that should’ve gotten a far more interesting answer.”

**_are you coming over today?_ **

**yeah but as in a date if you want to**

**_so you wanna fuck or not_ **

Kuroo choked on his food when he read the messages, because of how hard he was laughing. “Shit.” He quickly took a sip from his water bottle and replied to Daishou.

**sorry that was oikawa that stupid setter from our team**

“I can read it! And you’re  _ rude _ ,” Oikawa complained.

“Told you we’re not dating,” Kuroo said, triumphantly.

* * *

 

When Kuroo arrived at Daishou’s place, he was greeted by a grumpy Daishou.

“Didn’t you read my text?” Daishou asked.

“Huh?” Kuroo replied. It was so hot and he was sweating, it felt amazing being in the apartment building with all the air conditioner. He stepped into Daishou’s place.

“I told you not to come, I’m not in the mood,” Daishou said.

“I forgot my phone at home,” Kuroo said. “Great, I came all the way here. And I feel gross. Can I shower and at least eat some Papico?”

Daishou shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Kuroo smiled. “Great.” He kissed Daishou and walked past him to the shower. When he arrived at the bathroom, he just realized he casually kissed Daishou for no reason. Fuck. It was almost like they really were a couple, just like Oikawa said.

No… There’s… platonic kissing. Right?

Kuroo shook his head and showered quickly. He dried himself up and then walked into Daishou’s bedroom to put on some clothes. Bokuto was also right, half of his closet was here now…

God, he hated those two sometimes.

He returned back to the kitchen, where Daishou sat at the table unwrapping the Papico. He broke it on two and gave one of them to Kuroo. 

“Okay, what happened?” Kuroo asked and took it. 

“Just got a bad grade on a paper,” Daishou replied and sighed. He turned around to face Kuroo, who was standing behind him.

“Oh.” Kuroo didn’t know what to say. So instead, he put his hand on Daishou’s head and stroke it.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t know,” Kuroo admitted before he sat down next to Daishou. “See… You worked hard on it, right?”

“Yeah, which is why it pisses me off,” Daishou said. “Well, I’m more like… disappointed. Not angry.” He sighed loudly and started sucking on the ice cream.

“Could you not do that please? I came here because I thought I’d get laid and now…”

Daishou raised his eyebrows. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Sorry. Continue.” Kuroo looked away. “Maybe sex will cheer you up.”

“Yeah, but I’m too tired for sex,” Daishou said.

“Leave it all to me!”

“You’re too rough.” 

“I’ll be gentle, I swear.” Daishou looked at him and Kuroo smiled. “Look, could you not trust this smile?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

Kuroo’s smile disappeared. “I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s cool. But I swear, I’ll be gentle. And slow. I’ll take it slow. And I will cheer you up!”

Daishou sighed and gave him a half smile. “Okay. But you have to carry me.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah, Tetsu-chan. Spoil me, I’m sad and down.” Daishou smirked and Kuroo rolled his eyes. He sighed and then picked up his very spoiled friend.

 

* * *

 

He really carried Daishou to his bedroom and gently placed him on top of the bed without breaking their kiss. He finally let go, when Daishou was settled on the pillow and looking up to him.

“You really are a spoiled prince,” Kuroo said.

“Mmh,” Daishou just hummed. “You said you’ll do all the work.”

“I hate you.”

Daishou smiled at him. “You don’t.”

That was true, he really didn’t anymore. Kuroo kissed him again and slid one of his hands under Daishou’s shirt. He gently stroked over his upper body, from his stomach to his chest. 

“Sit up, so I can take this off,” Kuroo whispered.

“No.”

“Seriously?”

Daishou chuckled and sat up and took off his shirt before he laid back down. His arms went up to Kuroo’s face and they kissed each other again. Kuroo braced himself up on his elbows before he broke the kiss. Instead, he pressed more kisses along Daishou’s jaw, down to his neck, where he licked his sensitive skin. There was still a mark from the last time, which was impossible to hide, since it was summer now.

Daishou had complained, but Kuroo didn’t think he was really mad. And Kuroo liked marking Daishou. Yes, they were friends now, but nothing had changed about that. He still really liked making a mess out of Daishou and use him as he wanted.

Kuroo trailed his kisses to Daishou’s collarbone, while caressing his sides. He lowered himself more and licked over one of Daishou’s nipple, pinching the other with his other hand.

Daishou gasped and Kuroo looked up to see that he had his eyes closed. Kuroo smiled to himself and placed another gentle kiss on Daishou’s lips, who then opened his eyes. He parted his lips and was about to say something, but Kuroo placed his index finger on Daishou’s lips and rest his forehead against his before kissing him.

They parted again and Kuroo sat up to take off his own shirt. Daishou just watched him patiently before Kuroo leaned down again and settled himself comfortably between Daishou’s legs. 

This was different than their usual sex. Really, they’ve done it so often now that they could do it however they liked. And they usually did it fast and rough, with dirty talk, insults in between, scratching and biting. But this was… Well, just slow. 

They took their time to explore each other, or more like Kuroo did, since he had been the one to promise Daishou to take care of everything. He slowly undressed Daishou, one clothing piece by one, and placed kisses all over his body. They didn’t exchange many words either, only pants and gasps filled the air between them. They did, however, exchange many glances and it was… Just different.

They’ve never done this before. Not that Kuroo really minded. Slow gentle sex was okay too. And Daishou still seemed to enjoy himself, especially when Kuroo had his fingers in him, slick with lube, and took his time to stretch him. He kissed him during the time again and Daishou held onto him and kissed Kuroo back lazily.

Even when Kuroo entered him, he didn’t rush it. They went at it slowly and gently and it was almost  _ too  _ slow, but he liked it. Liked being in Daishou for a longer time and staying like this, and he liked it when Daishou pulled him down to another kiss and moved against him. Kuroo loved it when Daishou moaned his name and begged him for more, but he also liked it when Daishou whispered Kuroo’s name into his ear, gasping and holding onto him.

This was way more intimate than anything they’ve done before.

When they both came and Kuroo collapsed on Daishou, he didn’t even push him away immediately like he usually did. Instead, Daishou stroked his hair, while Kuroo buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Did I cheer you up?” Kuroo asked and he could feel Daishou’s body shaking under him from chuckling. He looked up and their faces were so close to each other.

“I guess,” Daishou said and gave him a lazy smile.

Kuroo grinned. “Told you I could.” He leaned forward, cupped Daishou’s face in his hands and kissed him again softly. 

 

* * *

 

It didn’t really change anything, right? 

Really. Just because he and Daishou had some vanilla sex and cuddled afterwards, didn’t mean something between them changed. Kuroo just liked cuddling. And just because he casually kissed Daishou twice (yes, before he went back, he kissed Daishou as a goodbye), it didn’t mean they were different now.

“It does,” Oikawa said. “You crossed that line a long time ago, I told you. Now you crossed the last line.”

“Uh, not really,” Kuroo said. “I don’t have feelings for him.”

Really. None. It didn’t mean anything. Just because they finally got over their mutual hatred that they have had for years, didn’t mean he was now heads over heels in love with Daishou!

“What do you think?” Kuroo asked Bokuto.

“I don’t know, dude. You sound like you’re in a relationship and you could also just be in denial..., but if you really don’t have feelings, then I guess it’s a no.” 

“Exactly.” Kuroo smiled. “Thanks for having my back.”

“Again, arguing with you two is exhausting, so I’ll leave it like this,” Oikawa said, sighing. “Anyway, bottoms up!”

The three of them took their shots and downed them quickly. 

“It’s not weird that we want to go to the beach together during break, is it?” he asked.

“You’re not going alone,” Bokuto said.

“And I’m invited!” Oikawa added and Kuroo nodded.

“Yeah, you, Akaashi, Kenma, those snakes.” Kuroo shrugged it off. “It’s not a  _ date. _ ” He looked to the bottle at their feet. “It’s empty, I’m gonna find us more booze.” He got up from the couch he was sitting and walked through the room.

It was shared the apartment of a few senpais from their volleyball club. There were also several girls here, not just the team. Kuroo walked to the kitchen, where a girl was with a half full bottle.

“Want one?” she asked him.

“I’d rather have the whole bottle, but yeah.” Kuroo gave her his cup and she poured the both of them drinks in.

“You’re on the team too?” she asked and Kuroo nodded.

“Yeah, but not a starter. Kuroo Tetsurou, freshman.”

“Kurosawa Mei,” she introduced herself. She was cute, tall and with dark, long hair. Kuroo liked girls with long hair and her smile was nice too, so he decided to stay here after they shared their drink. And several other drinks, until Bokuto came, because he was searching for him.

But Kurosawa had such a refreshing personality, that Bokuto ended up staying too and drank with them together. Until, Oikawa came up to them and… ended up staying there too. 

Kuroo didn’t remember much of the rest of the party, but he did remember giving Kurosawa his number. 

When he woke up the next day, he saw that she had texted him and Kuroo grinned to himself. Maybe he will be able to get a girlfriend in his college life after all.

 

* * *

  
  


After he and Kurosawa started texting more and more, they agreed on meeting on a date. Oikawa shook his head in disapprovement when he heard of it and Bokuto told him he should tell Daishou first.

Of course he was going to, Kuroo wasn’t rude. Daishou was still a good friend of his, just because he wanted to date someone now, wouldn’t change that, right? He really didn’t want to lose Daishou, they’ve only just found each other again.

He texted Daishou that he wanted to meet up and a few hours later, Kuroo found himself at Daishou’s place. 

“So…,” Kuroo said. “I’m not here for sex today.”

“What are you here for then?” Daishou asked. He was only wearing very short shorts and a light top which was almost see through. Well, it was mid summer and hot. Kuroo couldn’t help but stare, but then cleared his throat. He wasn’t here to ogle his friend either.

“You know, I think we should stop… with this,” Kuroo explained.

Daishou furrowed his brows. “What?”

“It’s not you! I, uh, well… met someone,” Kuroo said.

“You met someone,” Daishou repeated. His voice was monotone and Kuroo couldn’t really tell what he was thinking. 

“Yeah, at a party. We got along pretty quickly and, well, agreed on going out on  a date this weekend,” Kuroo explained. “But we’ll still go to the beach together with the others! I mean, it’s summer break anyway!”

Daishou took a deep breath. “Who is it?”

“A girl from college,” Kuroo explained. “She’s cute. I mean, it’s not serious yet, but I don’t want to be an asshole and go on a date with her when I’m still, you know, having sex with you.”

Daishou scoffed. “Why?”

“Why? It’s kind of rude, isn’t it?”

“It’s not serious either. Does she even know you like guys?”

Kuroo shook his head. “No, but I’ll tell her eventually… She seemed nice and open minded, I doubt she’ll mind.”

Daishou laughed. “Please, that’s what they all say. Most girls are biphobic. Hell, not just girls. And you want to break whatever we had just for a date?”

Kuroo blinked. He didn’t expect this reaction. “What’s this with you? I thought you’d be happy for me! I mean- this  _ thing…  _ We agreed that it’s just casual, we could break it any time! And please don’t talk badly of Kurosawa yet, you don’t know her!”

“Well,  _ Kurosawa _ doesn’t know you either! Isn’t it wrong to lead her on?” Daishou asked him and Kuroo was now angry.

“What, is that why you and Mika broke up?” he snarled back and Daishou’s expression fell.

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Daishou said. “That’s not what happened.”

“What happened then?”

“None of your business! Go to your cute new little girl!” Daishou shouted. Why was he so angry? Kuroo didn’t get it.

“Come on, we’re still friends!”

“Just get out,” Daishou said. “Seriously, Tetsu-chan, you always talk about how smart you are, but you’re really not.”

Kuroo glared at him. “I don’t get why you’re so angry! So what if I want to break this up and have someone else?” 

And now he was angry too. Because he thought they were such good friends by now that Daishou would be happy for him! Why wasn’t anyone really happy for him? Even from Bokuto Kuroo had expected a better reaction!

“God, Tetsu-chan, what don’t you understand when I tell you to get out?” Daishou opened the door for him. “Here, look, I’m this nice and even open the door for you. And forget the beach trip too, maybe you can take your new girl with you.”

Kuroo just closed the door out of anger. “Do you sleep with other guys besides me?”

Daishou stared at him. “What?”

“Come on, I wouldn’t mind that either. I mean, you probably do. Since you already did that a lot before-”

“Get out.”

“Daishou-”

“Get out! Shut up, Kuroo, you’re such an asshole!” Daishou opened the door and pushed him out of it. “Don’t talk to me ever again.”

With a big bang he shut the door closed, leaving Kuroo outside. Fuck.

Kuroo knocked against the door. “Daishou! Come on, let me in! We’re not done yet!” He didn’t get an answer, so Kuroo continued with ringing the bell all the time and knocking against Daishou’s door, until Daishou’s neighbour stepped out of the apartment next to him.

“Could you please calm down?” the guy asked and Kuroo apologized.

Stupid Daishou. He went down by the elevator and was still fuming with anger. Okay, he shouldn’t have said that and assumed it. But he had just been… so angry! Daishou didn’t have any right to be so angry at him, seriously. They’ve said it from the beginning that this was casual. Was it because they were friends now?

Kuroo had honestly no idea, but when he was outside, he kicked against a bench. 

God, Daishou was still the biggest pain in his ass. Kuroo will have the best date with Kurosawa and then they’ll get together and he was sure she wouldn’t mind that he liked guys too, and then Kuroo will rub it in Daishou’s face out of spite.

Seriously, fuck him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry dash  
> also i imagined kurosawa to look like... kurosawa.... dia., from love live sunshine... just with a different personality bye


	9. 2 cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I saw you the first time at that one party I thought you were an ass,” Mika admitted. “Because you didn’t defend him.”
> 
> Kuroo scoffed. “I tried to hold myself back, actually. Plus, I used to hate him back then.”
> 
> Mika smiled. “You don’t anymore."

They went to a typical dating place, just to a coffee shop. It was a coincidence that Kurosawa suggested the very same one where Yaku was working at and that he was on the clock.

“Kuroo, you didn’t tell me you have a girlfriend,” Yaku said when he saw them.

Kurosawa laughed. “You know each other?”

“Yeah, we used to be on the same team in High School,” Kuroo explained to her. “And she’s not my girlfriend. Yet.” He grinned at Kurosawa, who rolled her eyes.

“Pretty bold,” she said. A little bit later they sat across each other at the window place. 

“He’s really short, was he a libero?”

“Don’t let him hear that. And yeah, he was.”

“He’s shorter than me.” Kurosawa sighed. “It’s hard being a tall girl, you know?”

“Well, you used to play handball, so it was useful then, wasn’t it?” Kuroo asked and she smiled. 

“Yeah.”

They talked and really got along, but after a while Kuroo’s mind drifted to Daishou. His mind had so often since their fight. He had tried to call him and text him, even apologized, but Daishou didn’t reply and after that Kuroo had been so angry. He  _ apologized  _ when he shouldn’t have to! On top of that, Daishou still had most of Kuroo’s clothes at his place.

“Hey… uh, before this gets any further, you should know something,” Kuroo said.

“Please don’t tell me you’re an alien or something,” she said and Kuroo chuckled.

“No… I’m, uh, bi.”

“Oh.” She looked at him and nodded slowly. “Well… that’s, uh. Different.”

“Do you mind?”

Kurosawa hesitated and then shook her head. “Not really, I mean. It takes a while to process, but… sorry, this sounds really rude. I like you, Kuroo, you’re a nice guy. And if that’s part of you, I guess I have to deal with it. But I never… you know, experienced this before and…” She tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. 

A better reaction than most people at least. “Thanks,” he said.

“Have you, uh, ever dated a guy?” she asked and Kuroo shook his head, but in his mind an image of Daishou immediately popped up. They haven’t dated, but Oikawa was right, they basically have done everything you’d do in a relationship.

“I mean… isn’t ex talk weird on a first date?” Kuroo said after a while.

“Sorry! Didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Kurosawa apologized. “I was just curious. You don’t need to answer.”

“Well… There was a guy. We weren’t  _ really _ dating,” Kuroo admitted. “But we basically did what every couple does? We had a fight, so it’s over now, don’t worry.”

Kurosawa blinked at him. “Why didn’t you date then?”

He hesitated. “Because I didn’t- well… not really had feelings for him, I guess.”

She smiled sadly. “I had that too with someone once. We were friends with benefits? But the lines blurred after a while and I fell for him. It really hurt, because he didn’t feel the same and wanted to stay friends after I confessed to him.”

Kuroo opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. Kurosawa blushed. “Sorry, ex talk is weird on first date, even if it’s not really an  _ ex. _ ”

“You developed feelings for him?”

“Duh, I mean some people can separate it, the line between romance and friendship. He could. But I couldn’t. I mean, if you hang out with someone all the time, go on dates, have sex and cuddle in bed, it doesn’t take long for you to fall for them, right? At least for me, my mind was full of him,” she joked. “I guess you’re different.”

“Yeah… I guess,” Kuroo said. They changed the topic afterwards, but he kept thinking about Daishou.

Shit, did Kuroo like Daishou? Well, he did. He really did like him, he was a pain in the ass and a sneaky bastard sometimes, but Kuroo loves his company. Not just when they were having sex and going at it like bunnies, but also when they just casually spend time together, cook or eat together, hang out with their friends, cuddle after sex, joke under the shower, or casually kiss each other even if it didn’t lead to sex.

But… that was what friends did too, right?

_ Oh my god, I’m so stupid, _ Kuroo thought. Oikawa was right. He liked Daishou. Liked him in  _ that _ way.

“Kuroo?” Kurosawa asked when he didn’t reply to her question for the second time.

“Huh?”

“You were drifting off,” she pointed out.

“I’m- I’m sorry. Really, shit,” Kuroo apologized.

“It’s okay?” She was confused. 

“No, I mean… this. I can’t do this. You were right, I like him.”

“What? I never said that.”

“The whole line between friends and romance and- all that.” Kuroo groaned. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you out before I sorted things out. I’m just...” Apparently really stupid and didn’t notice his own feelings. He had been so happy that Daishou and he weren’t enemies anymore that he didn’t even think about going another step.

“Oh.” Kurosawa nodded slowly and took a sip from her coffee. “Did you just dump me in the middle of our date?”

“Sorry!”

She sighed. “Fine, but buy me another muffin, my feelings were hurt.”

“Everything, sure.”

“And a cookie.”

“Okay.”

“Two.”

“Please, I’m still a broke student.”

Kurosawa smiled. “Shouldn’t have asked me out if you’re a broke student who likes someone else.”

Kuroo sighed. She wasn’t exactly wrong, but he was crying for his wallet. “Okay.”

* * *

  
  


He didn’t manage to get hold of Daishou that day. Like always, Daishou didn’t respond to his messages or calls and when Kuroo went to his place, the doorman didn’t let him through.

“Sorry, kid, I really got to like you, but he told me not to let you in anymore,” he explained.

“It’s okay, Tenshouin-san,” Kuroo said and sighed. He returned to his place, where he sulked even more. Which was why Bokuto called Oikawa who then dragged them to a college party.

He was enthusiastically talking about one guy from Oikawa’s glass who had invited him and his friends to his flat party. When they arrived at the place, Oikawa stopped.

“What’s up?” Bokuto asked him.

“Ugh, it’s Ushiwaka, why is he here? Who’d invite  _ him _ ?” Oikawa complained. “Look, we’re not even on the same college and I can’t escape him. I would’ve wanted not to see him until Nationals.”

Kuroo didn’t know Ushijima personally, but he saw him in volleyball magazines sometimes and knew Oikawa despised the other male.

His friends agreed to get him drunk that night and Kuroo didn’t mind. Oikawa was off to who knew where, while Bokuto and Kuroo talked with the people they didn’t know and drank with them. A lot.

Until Kuroo found himself at 2 am on the ground, clutching a bottle in his hands, surrounded by some girls he didn’t know either. He didn’t know their names and was too drunk to really care.

“And… I just recently realized I liked him, you know? And now he doesn’t pick up his phone and I think he blocked me!” Kuroo whined.

The girl next to him patted him on his shoulder. “I’m really sorry. Have you tried going to his place?”

“Yes, and I was kicked out by his doorman! That stupid spoiled rich kid lives at a building with a fucking doorman, who needs that?” Kuroo complained. “Girls, never fall for rich dudes, they’re a pain in the ass.”

“Yeah, been there done that,” another girl said.

“But you still love him!”

“Love is a strong word,” Kuroo said. “But, I mean… I guess I’m pretty close to… I like him a lot, and I wanna hold his stupid hand and… I don’t know why! He’s stupid! And mean, I shouldn’t be the one running after him! Then again, I was kind of a dick… I’m an asshole, he shouldn’t take me back…”

“No, Kuroo-san! You’re a great guy! I bet he thinks so too… what was his name again?” One of the girls asked and the others didn’t know the answer.

“Daishou,” Kuroo said. “Daishou Suguru. Stupid fucking snake. Stupid, handsome, cute snake.”

“Daishou,” one of the girls repeated. “You fell for  _ Daishou Suguru  _ out of all people?”

Kuroo stared at her. “Uh… yeah? You know him? He’s cute isn’t he? Stupid tongue, but you know, he can do really great things with his tongue-”

“Listen, I don’t know you, but you seem like a good guy. Stay away from him,” the girl said. “Mika was his ex girlfriend, he cheated on her multiple times with some other guys. She’s my friend, we were in the same class and are together in college now too. I always tried to convince her of breaking up with him, she even told me she’d stop being my friends if I keep doing it.” She sighed. “She was I guess really in love with him, just like you.”

“That’s not true,” Kuroo said.

“It is! Daishou’s like that, he is manipulative and can make you blind! Mika’s here too, you can ask her!”

“He wouldn’t do that! He’s a dick, but he’s… a good guy,” Kuroo defended him.

“Hey, we just want what’s best for you!” the girl shouted. “Oh, look! Takamine-san! That’s my boyfriend by the way.”

One guy stopped midway and turned to their circle. He was smoking and Kuroo wondered if they were even allowed to smoke here. He didn’t smoke, but maybe he should try. Maybe it really calms you down like people say, and Kuroo needed that right now, because he felt like he was about to snap.

“What’s up?”

“Tell him about Daishou, he fell for him and doesn’t know what kind of guy he is,” the girl said.

The guy laughed. “Daishou? Dude, he’s a slut. He spreads his legs for everyone, you better find yourself some other guy.”

Kuroo stood up abruptly. “So what if he sleeps with a lot of people? None of your business.”

The other male just shrugged. “You should know. He is a needy whore who slept with my friend and did it with tons others too. And poor Mika-san still stayed with him even though everyone knew how fucking  _ rotten  _ he was. She still defends him, after all this time.”

Kuroo couldn’t take this anymore. He hit the guy in the face with his fist and everyone screamed. The music went off and the guy was on the ground and everyone was staring at them. Kuroo wasn’t one for violence, but in this moment he was drunk, angry and stupid.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto shouted, making his way through the crowd and held him before Kuroo could snap even more and beat that guy to the ground. Not that it stopped Kuroo from trying to wrestle out of Bokuto’s grip, but his best friend was stronger than that.

Some friends of the stranger held him back too from getting up and fighting back. “Fuck you! Go to your stupid snake then if you don’t care that he fucks other people behind your back!”

“Shut the fuck up! You don’t know  _ anything _ about Daishou!”

Suddenly, Mika stepped between them. She looked to Kuroo. “The world is so small.” She turned to the other guy and slapped him. “Don’t say that about Suguru. And you, I thought we’re friends!” Her eyes fell on the girlfriend. “I told you to stop speaking badly of him, I thought you and your boyfriend know better. Come, we’re going out.”

She took Kuroo’s arm and dragged him out of Bokuto’s arms and out of the apartment. Kuroo stumbled after her and when they were outside, they settled down on a bench a little bit further away from the party. It was summer, so not cold at all.

“When I saw you the first time at that one party I thought you were an ass,” Mika admitted. “Because you didn’t defend him.”

Kuroo scoffed. “I tried to hold myself back, actually. Plus, I used to hate him back then.”

Mika smiled. “You don’t anymore. God, Daishou used to defend you whenever I talked badly of you. He really likes you, you know?”

“Not anymore,” Kuroo said. “Because I fucked up.”

“Don’t trust any of those stupid rumors,” Mika said. “Daishou was the one who broke up with me the second time. It was a little bit after we got back together, after your game against them… Some guy came onto him and Daishou refused and then the guy spread the rumor that he was a slut and…”

Mika took a deep breath. “You know how rumors are, they go around.”

“So… Daishou had never…”

“He wasn’t a virgin, I mean, he had me,” Mika said. “But you were his first guy. Not that it really matters, because who cares? What is it with people and caring who you slept with? But… well, the rumors spread and everyone thought badly of him then. His team and me knew those were all wrong. I really liked him, you know? All my friends told me to break up because they believed in the rumors, but I knew it was wrong. Daishou felt horrible all the time, because everyone thought I was stupid for staying with him.”

Kuroo didn’t know what to say, so he just remained silent.

“He then broke up with me,” Mika said. “He didn’t want to hurt me any longer and make me suffer. Daishou didn’t want me to break friendships just because I tried to defend him.” She smiled softly. “He’s a good guy and doesn’t deserve this. We’re still friends and hang out now. I’m over him, but… I’m just very overprotective, you know? He didn’t do anything wrong. He’s such a good guy and did so much for me, I just want what’s best for him.”

“I see,” Kuroo said. “I was such an asshole. I believed those rumors! I- I asked him…”

“I know,” she interrupted him. “He told me everything. He was sad because he really would’ve thought you’re better than this. That you’d known him well enough to not trust them. Seriously, Kuroo, are you fucking  _ stupid _ ?” She glared at him with her deep brown eyes.

“Yeah,” he replied, which made Mika laugh at least. “I’m so stupid. Fuck, all of this- I’m such an asshole.”

“Kinda,” she said. “But you couldn’t have known. You like him now, don’t you?”

Kuroo blushed. “Yeah. I do. A lot.” He ran his hand through his dark hair. He really did like him.

Mika took out her phone and handed it to him. “Put in your number, I’ll help you arrange a meeting with him. But you have to sober up first.”

Kuroo chuckled and typed in his number before handing the phone back to her. “Thank you.”

“I just want him to be happy,” Mika said. “He really deserves it more than anyone.”

Kuroo leaned his head back. “You think he’ll take me back?”

“Please, Daishou had a crush for you since he was like twelve, of course he will. He’s just sulking now.” Mika got up and Kuroo did too.

“What did you say? He had  _ what _ ?”

She just smiled and ruffled his hair. “I have to go back, my friends are waiting for me. My  _ real  _ friends, not that girl, she’s officially dead to me. I’ll call you tomorrow and we’ll see what I can do!” With those words she disappeared into the night and Kuroo stared at her back.

Daishou… had a crush him for so long? He couldn’t shout after her, because before he could really process what happened, Mika was already gone. She was such a nice girl, Kuroo thought. He remembered seeing her last year at the game against Nohebi and he had wondered why such a cute girl would ever go out with someone like Daishou.

Now he knew why. And he was glad that Daishou had such a good friend like her.

Kuroo sighed and sat down on the bench again, thinking about the conversation they just had. God, he was such an idiot and he hated himself. 

“Kuro-chan!” Oikawa shouted. “I just saw Mika, that was Daishou’s ex girlfriend, right?”

He was accompanied by Bokuto and another guy which Kuroo identified as Ushijima.

“Why is he here?” Kuroo asked the tall guy.

“I ask myself that too,” Oikawa replied, shrugging.

“You dragged him outside with us,” Bokuto pointed out and Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Tell us, what happened?” 

Kuroo hesitated, trying to come up with words to sum up what just happened, but he couldn’t. So he sighed and said, “I’m a disaster.”

But he was going to fix things. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh they were supposed to be already together but while proofreading this chapter i thought its 2 much in one chapter so i changed things
> 
> also pls dont call me out but literally every OC has the name of a character from an idol game


	10. 16 form a scale of 1 to 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A cactus,” Daishou repeated. “Tetsu-chan, are you stupid? When you want to apologize to someone, you don’t give them something they don’t like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so actually this was supposed to have 10 chapters but then stuff happened and it now has 11

 

Kuroo was standing outside his apartment. Today was initially the day they had wanted to go to the beach, all of them together, but that was cancelled.

Instead, he was waiting in the burning heat for Daishou, who didn’t know he’s going to be dragged here by his ex girlfriend. Seriously, Kuroo wished he would’ve such a good friendship with one of his exes. Then again, he never really had a serious relationship.

Hopefully soon, though.

Kuroo stared at his phone. Mika had sent him a message a while ago, saying that they’ll be there soon, but that was five minutes ago and it was fucking  _ hot.  _ How much longer? He was already nervous and the waiting didn’t make it exactly better.

Finally, he heard Mika’s voice.

“Oh, and by the way, please don’t hate me for whatever is going to happen now”

“What do you mean?” Daishou asked her and then Kuroo saw them. Daishou stopped and stared at Kuroo, then at Mika and then back to Kuroo. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“No,” Mika said and dragged him by his arm towards Kuroo. “You’ll listen to what he has to say.”

“You just asked me to hang out with you because of this?” Daishou asked.

“Oh, and because you always pay the ice cream for me,” she added and then they stood in front of Kuroo.

“Hi.”

Daishou looked up to him and then quickly looked away. “No.” He didn’t look angry… more like he was unsure, a faint blush on his cheeks.

God, he was so cute. Why had it taken so long for Kuroo to notice.

“You’re going to talk to him,” Mika said. “My mission here is done. If you don’t give him at least five minutes, I’ll hate you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Trust me, I know what’s best for you.” Mika smiled and squeezed Daishou’s hand. “Good luck you two.” Then she crossed the street and left them alone.

“How did you get Mika to do this for you? She used to dislike you,” Daishou said.

“I, uh… Hit a guy in the face after he talked bad about you when I was drunk,” Kuroo admitted.

Daishou blinked and then laughed. “You did what?”

“He was being an ass and nobody is allowed to insult you but me,” Kuroo explained. “Let’s go upstairs, it’s fucking hot here.”

“Upstairs?” Daishou seemed confused and Kuroo smiled and took his hand.

“Yeah, I live here. I have always been at your place, now it’s time for you to be here.” Daishou didn’t say anything. “Come on, five minutes.”

The shorter male sighed and nodded then. He let go of Kuroo’s hand. “Okay, go ahead.”

They walked upstairs in silence until they reached Kuroo’s shared apartment with Bokuto. “It’s much smaller than yours even though I share mine,” Kuroo said and opened the door. “Bokuto isn’t home, though.”

Daishou didn’t reply to that either and Kuroo led him to the kitchen. “I have something for you.”

“What is it?” Daishou asked.

“Well…” Kuroo blushed and suddenly felt stupid when he picked up the cactus he had bought for Daishou and handed it to him. “It’s a cactus.”

“A cactus,” Daishou repeated. “Tetsu-chan, are you stupid? When you want to apologize to someone, you don’t give them something they don’t like.”

Kuroo laughed nervously. “You never hated them before,” he said.

“Yeah, that was until I fell into thousands of cacti and bawled my eyes out.”

“See? You used to like them, but some shit happened and then you hated them for that reason,” Kuroo said. “Kinda like us, right?”

For the first time, Daishou smiled at him. “Did you just compare us to my cacti incident?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, shrugging. “Kinda.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo then started. “Really… I was an asshole. A big asshole. I didn’t- I shouldn’t have said those things. About you. And I shouldn’t have assumed them either…”

Daishou put down the cactus on the table and looked away. “I hated it, you know? That you were one of those people that thought it too.”

“I know,” Kuroo murmured. “I’m sorry, really.” He raised his hand and rested it on Daishou’s cheek. “Look at me.” The other male turned to him and looked up. He looked so sad and Kuroo just wanted to kiss him right then and there. “I’m also sorry I was so stupid and went on a date with Kurosawa.”

“I should be sorry. I was an asshole to you,” Daishou said. “I mean… we were… we weren’t in a relationship or something, you should be allowed to do what you want.”

“No,” Kuroo said. “I’m the asshole who didn’t notice that I already had someone I liked.”

Daishou widened his eyes. “You-”

“I like you, okay? A lot.” Kuroo took a deep breath. “And as far as I know you like me too, right?”

Daishou blushed and looked away again. “You flatter yourself, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Quit that Tsundere-act.”

“Please don’t ever call me a Tsundere.”

“Can I kiss you?” Kuroo asked and Daishou nodded slowly as a response. Kuroo smiled before he lifted his other hand too to cup Daishou’s face and pulled him closer. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Daishou’s lips. Before he could pull back, Daishou put his arms around Kuroo’s waist and kissed him again. And again.

When they finally broke the kiss and opened their eyes again, they both smiled like idiots. 

“So…,” Kuroo said. “You’ve liked me since you were twelve, huh?”

Daishou widened his eyes and blushed. “I- What?!”

“Mika told me.”

“I hate her so much,” Daishou muttered. 

“Aw, you had a crush on me.” Kuroo grinned. “A baby teenage crush.”

“I haven’t said that was true!”

“It’s not?”

Daishou blushed even harder. “Shut up, Tetsu-chan.”

“Oh my god.” Kuroo laughed. “Tell me all about it.”

“What is there to tell? I just- I just liked you, okay? Since we started Middle School. You were my first friend there and we… well, we were on the same team and class! I don’t know, okay?” Daishou muttered. “We were good friends.”

“We bickered all the time.”

“One time we roleplayed the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and we both wanted to be Leonardo, but you let me and then played as Donatello,” Daishou murmured, almost too quiet for Kuroo to hear.

Kuroo laughed. “I remember,” he said. “What, you fell for me then? We still fought over Sailor Mors, though.”

Daishou shrugged and looked up. “Nothing really changed since then, did it?” 

Kuroo nodded and kissed him again. “True. But… then you hated me.”

Daishou smiled at him. “Come on, I’m fake as fuck. I never really hated you. I mean, you did get on my nerves a lot too, but… I’ve always… you know, I’ve always liked you, even when we weren’t friends anymore.” He looked down again and _ oh god, he’s so cute _ .

“God, you’re adorable,” Kuroo said, without even thinking.

“Tetsu-chan, just because we’re dating now doesn’t mean anything changed. I’m not adorable, you idiot,” Daishou snarled.

“We’re dating?”

“I mean… We are, aren’t we?”

“Absolutely.” Kuroo hugged his new boyfriend, who hugged him back. “So you must’ve been really happy when I appeared in front of your door and told you I had a sex dream about you, huh?”

“Oh my god, I hate you so much,” Daishou said against shoulder and Kuroo laughed. He looked down again and placed a kiss on Daishou’s forehead.

“I hate you too, sneaky snake. But… when I suggested to you to become friends I had to literally convince you. Why? I mean, god, shouldn’t you have been friends?”

Daishou sighed. “Come on, Tetsu-chan, I was already happy with what I got. I knew I’d get my hopes up once we would be friends again. And, well, I did.”

“Good.” Kuroo grinned. “I have one more question. Can I call you Suguru?”

“As long as you don’t call me  _ Sugu-chan. _ ”

“Stop it with the Tetsu-chan then.”

Daishou smiled. “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

“Come on, hurry up!” Kuroo shouted and dragged his boyfriend by his arm.

Daishou reluctantly followed him. “Why the hell are we here?” he asked when they stopped in front of Nekoma’s gym. Kuroo opened the door to it and stepped inside. “Seriously, Tetsurou, this isn’t how I think you should celebrate your third month anniversary.”

“Sssh, be quiet for a moment please,” Kuroo said and put down his bag. He opened it and took out the volleyball uniform that belonged to Daishou in High School.

“What are you-”

“I found it in your closet,” Kuroo explained and handed it to him. “I asked Coach and he gave me the keys. The others are probably changing right now too are not here yet.”

“The others?” Daishou asked in confusion.

“Yeah, our old teams when we were captains,” Kuroo explained.

“But-”

“I know you miss volleyball,” Kuroo interrupted him. “And playing with your team. You also kinda want to kick my ass, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you go easy. I’m glad your teammates were kind enough to all take some time to come here. My former teammates are here too, by the way.”

“Tetsurou...” Daishou seemed to be lost for words.

Kuroo smiled and kissed him. “I know you really wanted to continue playing volleyball, but you can’t. So… have this instead for now.”

And then Daishou broke into tears. “I’m- thank you.” He clutched his uniform to his chest and then smiled before putting his arms around Kuroo and kissing him. 

“Am I not the best boyfriend ever?” Kuroo asked, grinning and curled his arms around Daishou’s waist.

“Debatable,” Daishou said, but he smiled brightly. “But seriously, did you rummage through my closet? It was in the far back.”

“Yeah. I’m glad I found it though, wouldn’t be the same without it. I have to change into mine too,” Kuroo said. “By the way, your uniform is so ugly.”

Daishou rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious, what is that ugly ass yellow fade?” Kuroo grinned and Daishou hit him with his uniform. He laughed and pulled his boyfriend into another kiss. Daishou looked up to him, their faces so close to each other “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Another quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Daishou said. “How could I ever repay you?” 

Kuroo thought about it. “Mmh, I could think of some things,” he replied with a smug grin.

“Name them.”

“Give me a lap dance.”

“Okay.”

He was surprised by Daishou’s fast answer. “In lingerie.”

A shrug. “Sure, okay.”

“You let me use that vibrator on you?”

Daishou shrugged again and nodded, which made Kuroo curse under his breath. “You’re killing me right now, Suguru.” 

His boyfriend just smiled and got on his tiptoes to press another kiss on Kuroo’s lips. “That’s my job,” he explained. 

Kuroo chuckled. “Now, let’s change and get started, I need to rile up my team!”

“You’re gonna give them that lazy ass motivation speech again, right? What was it? We’re like blood in our veins or something?” Daishou teased him and let him go.

“Hey, don’t be rude, it gets us fired up and is motivational as hell!”

“No, you just sound like a fucking nerd,” Daishou said.

“Agreed,” a third person agreed. They both turned to Kenma, who was already in his volleyball uniform.

Kuroo gasped. “You both are mean,” he said. “I deserve better friends.”

“No, you two deserve each other,” Kenma said and now Daishou was the one who gasped.

“You have nothing to say, Kozume. Your favorite Sailor Scout is Sailor Saturn!” he joked.

Kenma sighed. “Get dressed, the captains shouldn’t be the last one.”

“Okay, okay!” Kuroo shouted.

* * *

  
  


Daishou was quiet on his way back. They have already showered and said their goodbyes to their former teammates and were on their way back to Daishou’s place to order take out or something and cuddle up and watch TV. 

Well, that was the safe for work version. Kuroo really thought about what Daishou had promised him earlier.

“Hey, you’ve been awfully quiet,” he teased Daishou as soon as they stepped into his apartment. “Is it because you lost against us again?”

Daishou looked up and shook his head. “I… No.” 

“What is it then?” Kuroo stepped closer and took off his boyfriend’s scarf for him. It was awfully cold outside and Daishou’s nose and ears were red from the cold. 

“Nothing.”

“Come on, it could never be nothing!”

Daishou shrugged and took off his jacket. Kuroo sighed. Something was up with him, he knew it. He took off his jacket and hang both of theirs up, while Daishou sat down at the kitchen table. 

“What food do you want?”

Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t really care, just order what your heart desires.” He walked up to Daishou and hugged him from behind. He leaned down to rest his chin on Daishou’s shoulder and look over it, while Daishou ordered some food for them over an app.

“Okay, Suguru, spit it out,” Kuroo said and nibbled on Daishou’s ear.

“Gross, Tetsurou!”

“You love it when I do it,” Kuroo said, grinning and Daishou rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, in bed.” He sighed and leaned back, putting his phone down. “I just… playing today against you with our old teams made me realize something.”

“What is it?”

Daishou avoided Kuroo’s eyes. “I miss it. I really fucking miss it. Playing on a team… I mean this wasn’t even serious at all, but it felt so real. I almost felt like back then again and I really, really miss volleyball.”

“Oh.” Kuroo took his arms away from Daishou’s frame and sat down next to him. He took his boyfriend’s hand in his and Daishou entwined their fingers, his gaze still not meeting Kuroo’s, but instead focused on their linked hands. “We can always play together whenever you want. I mean, it’s not enough, I know. 

“I’d tell you to go join your college’s team the next semester. I know you could do it. You haven’t played in so long, but you’re still so good.” He smiled and raised one of his hands to tip Daishou’s chin up. “Dirty little tricks, yeah. But you’re still really, really good.”

Daishou smiled sadly. “It’s not just that. It’s… everything, Tetsurou.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know I’ve had my whole life planned out when I entered college, okay?”

“Let me guess: Graduate college, become an exceptional politician and the image of what your father wanted?”

Daishou chuckled. “No. I always wanted to ditch my family after I graduate.”

“You… what?”

“I wanted to come out after college,” he said. “And knowing my father, he’ll disown me. As for my mother, she probably wouldn’t care that I like guys too, but she does whatever my father does. She likes the money, they’re not even  _ really _ together.”

Kuroo knew his family was complicated. Their parents haven’t even lived together for a while when they knew each other in middle school, but according to Daishou they got back together for his father’s image, since he had risen to a higher position.

“Why after college?” Kuroo asked.

“Because by the time I’d do that, my father would’ve already paid for my tuition,” Daishou said. “Tetsurou, please, you  _ know _ me. I’m not  _ stupid. _ ”

Kuroo laughed. “You’re sly. I love that.” He never would’ve thought he’d say that. He put his hand on Daishou’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Daishou grinned at him and leaned his head against Kuroo’s hand. “I thought the years would go over quickly, you know? College would be over soon and then I could, I don’t know, live on my own.”

“But?”

“I didn’t count you in.”

Kuroo stared at him and then he hugged his boyfriend. “Come here.” He pulled Daishou onto his lap, just so he could pull him into another hug. His face was buried in Daishou’s chest, who was burying his into Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo looked up to Daishou and grinned. “Didn’t count this handsome as hell guy in that would sweep you off your feet, what?”

Daishou rolled his eyes. “I’d say I didn’t count this stupid nerd in. And volleyball.”

“And volleyball.”

“I didn’t get to go to Nationals. Our team was there when I was on my first year and I only got to play for a very short time,” Daishou said. “But... that was an incredible feeling. And I really miss it, I want to play again. I just want to do what I want, and I want to stop being the perfect kid my dad wants me to be. I’m just tired of always doing what he wants. When I play volleyball… I feel free, you know? It had always been the only thing since I was a kid that I truly enjoyed without my father having a say in anything. And of course…,” he leaned his forehead against Kuroo’s, “...there’s you.”

“Me?”

Daishou blushed. “I mean… I want to be with you. Your parents are so nice and mine are just assholes.”

He had introduced Daishou to his parents as his boyfriend a little bit after they got together. Daishou had told him it was too early, but Kuroo had really wanted to. Especially, because his parents  _ loved  _ Daishou, always had, even back then. They were glad they were friends again (and dating), and loved Daishou even more now.

Of course they did, basically every adult did. 

“You are with me,” Kuroo said. “You don’t have to come out to your parents, that doesn’t make it any more or less valid. Unless you want to. I’ll be here for you, okay?”

Daishou smiled. “Even when my family disowns me and I’m homeless?”

“God no, who will be my Sugar Daddy?” Kuroo joked. “I’m serious. I love you, idiot. We’ve lost each other once, not gonna happen again. I won’t leave your side, okay? I’m here for you, whatever happens.” Daishou was even more embarrassed now, not able to form any words. Kuroo grinned. “What, cat got your tongue?”

“Shut up.” 

Kuroo chuckled and kissed him softly. “I want you to be able to be yourself too. At least you can be with me, even if it means you’re being a little shit.”

“Now you ruined the mood,” Daishou teased and smiled. “I love you.”

Kuroo hummed. “Good, I love you too.”

They leaned in for another kiss, a deeper one. Daishou wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pressed his body against the other male’s. Their kiss grew more passionate, with Kuroo grabbing Daishou’s ass, Daishou running his hand through Kuroo’s hair and grinding against him. When they parted, Kuroo grinned.

“So… about that one lap dance…,” he said.

Daishou sighed. “I thought you had forgotten.”

“Please, I’d never.” Kuroo looked up to his boyfriend. “And I didn’t forget about the other two things, either.”

Daishou smirked. “We’re still waiting for the food delivery.”

Kuroo groaned. “Fuck them.”

“Afterwards,” Daishou promised and put his index finger on Kuroo’s lips. “Then I’ll let you do everything you want with me.”

Kuroo took a deep breath. “Fuck,” he cursed. “Really?”

“Really.” 

“You know this is going to be a long night then?” Kuroo asked him and Daishou laughed.

“I’m counting on it.”

 

* * *

 

Almost every Saturday was the same. Kuroo went over to Daishou’s apartment, spent a little bit too long to talk with the doorman, which always pissed off Daishou since he then would come later. 

Kuroo then would proceed to enter the elevator and ride up all the levels and then… 

He smiled when he took out the small key Daishou had given him the last time they saw each other. They’ve come far, huh? Just a few months ago he had come here to Daishou’s place to kiss him out of nowhere to check whether or not his dream had been real.

At least it became real.

Kuroo unlocked the door with the key. “I’m home!” he shouted, jokingly, while taking off his shoes. Daishou wouldn’t greet him like a doting housewife waiting for him to come home, that Kuroo knew. 

“Wait!” a shout from Daishou’s bedroom came. “I’m gonna come out soon, let me just put something on.”

“I don’t mind seeing you naked,” Kuroo replied. “In fact, I’d appreciate it.” He took off his jacket and hang it up.

“Look at the new Number 16!” Daishou came barging out of his bedroom with the biggest smile on his face and that alone made Kuroo smile too. He loved seeing his boyfriend smile like that, not that sneaky smirk he used to hate (and now came to love), but just a free and genuine smile. Daishou spread his arms and whirled around himself.

He was wearing a volleyball uniform. 

“What-”

“I tried out for the team!” Daishou explained. “Since it’s the new Semester and… well… It’s actually not mine yet, see, it’s a little bit too big, so the size will come later, but-...” He walked up to Kuroo and smiled brighter. “So?”

“You look great,” Kuroo said. “Though green fits you better.” His uniform was now in a pale purple. “At least there’s no ugly ass yellow fade.”

Daishou sighed. “Be more supportive, you ass.”

“Oh my god!” Kuroo shouted. “You look so good! Beautiful! It makes your eyes shine, that color. Sixteen? From what, a scale from one to ten?” He hugged his boyfriend and Daishou giggled.

“Now you sound stupid,” he said and Kuroo kissed him.

“No, for real. Congrats.” He pushed away a strand of Daishou’s hair out of his face. “I didn’t know you were trying out for the team.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Daishou said, linking his hands together behind Kuroo’s neck. “We’ll be rivals again and I’ll kick your ass.”

“Dream on, Suguru,” Kuroo said. “I’m gonna make you cry, just wait for it.”

Daishou smirked. “Is that a threat? Or a promise?”

Kuroo licked his lips. “A promise. I could do it right now.” He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, but then stopped himself. “No, wait. I wanna know everything.”

“What?”

“About your team! How you got in! What about your father? Your family?”

Daishou burst out in laughing. “What, the horny and happy stage over?”

“Yeah.”

“I, uh… Didn’t tell my father,” Daishou admitted.

“You  _ what _ ?”

Daishou chewed on his lower lip and looked away. “I know he wouldn’t approve! And I really wanted this, you know? I’m not a starter on the team and who knows if I’ll ever be, but I missed this a lot! A-And…”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me out of all people,” Kuroo assured him. “I know. I’m glad you did, but…” What if he finds out? He didn’t want Daishou to get hurt.

Their eyes met again and Daishou smiled lightly. “Feels nice being rebellious.”

“Mmh, dating a volleyball and playing me- wait, no, wrong order,” Kuroo said and Daishou chuckled. 

“Yeah, something like that.”

Kuroo took his boyfriend’s hand and walked over to the couch, where they both sat down. “Okay, now tell me about your team.”

“Please, do you think I’ll tell you about my team?” Daishou asked. “You should know me better, Tetsurou.”

“Come on, throw me a bone!”

“Just know that I’m on it and that we’re coming for you.”

Kuroo scoffed. “Prick.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fic was supposed to end after they get dressed for their game but... i will always take an excuse to keep writing this fic gnjfnkfg


	11. 50 episodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at me, Suguru,” Kuroo told him and Daishou opened his eyes again. “You can do it, okay? You’re not alone. You have me. We’ll just worry about that together.” He smiled and leaned his forehead against Daishou’s. “You can’t put down Sneko.”
> 
> “Sneko.”
> 
> “Snake and Neko,” Kuroo explained and Daishou burst out in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is later than usual bc i thoguth this fic wasnt **really** finished so i just added the last scene
> 
> which is based off a convo i had w alisha ay
> 
>  
> 
> also ty nikita for sneko. and dangerous noodle. what would i be w/o ur memes

 

The days got shorter and the weather colder, Nationals came closer too. And college did of course get more exhausting. Their lives sadly kept them apart and Kuroo only saw Daishou on weekends if he was lucky, but they still texted each other and spend hours on the phone to talk about their day.

And, well… other stuff.

One day, after practice and shower, Kuroo saw that he had one missed call from Daishou, he texted him, asking his boyfriend if it was important.

**_call me please_ **

Kuroo didn’t even hesitate or bother that he was in the locker room with all of his teammates right now.

Daishou picked up immediately. “Tetsurou,” he sobbed into the phone.

“Shit, what- is everything alright?” Stupid question, he didn’t sound like he was. Bokuto send Kuroo a worried look, and Kuroo just pointed at his phone and then stepped out of the locker room.

“I’m- Can you come over, please?” Daishou’s voice was so weak and he was clearly crying.

“Of course! I’m gonna be there as soon as possible, fuck, wait for me. You’re at home, right? What happened?”

“I- Just come,” Daishou said with a shaking voice.

Kuroo had never been so worried before. “Okay, I’ll be there soon. I love you, okay? Wait for me- I’m… I’ll be there.” 

“Thank you.” Daishou hung up and Kuroo sprinted to the locker room and got dressed as fast as he could.

“What’s up?” Bokuto asked. “Is Daishou okay?”

“No,” Kuroo answered. “I don’t know- He was crying, I don’t know.” He was panicking and it made him slower than he would be, because of how anxious he was.

“Shit, let me help you.” Bokuto packed Kuroo’s stuff in his bag. 

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem, go to him.” 

Kuroo smiled and ran off.

* * *

  
  


He didn’t bother to talk with Tenshouin that day. Kuroo just shouted a quick greeting at the doorman and ran past him. The elevator took too long to arrive too, so Kuroo took the stairs.

By the time he was on Daishou’s floor and fumbling with the keys, he was out of breath. When he  _ finally  _ arrived, Kuroo threw his bag on the ground immediately and kicked his shoes away to make his way to his boyfriend.

Daishou was in the bedroom, lying in the bed. Kuroo had run over to the room, but now that he was here, he stopped at the door frame. He took a deep breath and then slowly walked over to his boyfriend, who sat up.

“Hey,” he said to Daishou and gently put his palm against Daishou’s cheek. He must’ve cried a lot, his eyes and nose red. 

“Hi.” Daishou managed to smile at him and then Kuroo pulled him into a hug. Daishou didn’t react at first, but then he broke down. He cried into Kuroo’s shoulder and hugged him back, clutching his fist into Kuroo’s shirt. 

“It’s okay,” Kuroo whispered. “I’m here.”

“I- He…” Daishou tried to talk between his sobs, but didn’t manage to.

Kuroo leaned back a little bit and used his own sweater to wipe off Daishou’s tears and snot. “Gross,” he joked quietly and smiled. “Hey, it’s fine. I’m here.”

“My dad found out,” Daishou said.

Kuroo hesitated. “About what?”

“That I play volleyball on the team,” Daishou answered. “A-And then we got into a fight and I somehow…”

“You somehow…?”

“I was so angry! I was so angry and I just wanted to- I wanted to…” Daishou shook his head. “I just wanted to tell him everything once. I don’t know, I told him I have a boyfriend!”

Kuroo opened his mouth. “Oh. Shit. What… what did he say?”

Daishou sighed. “What do you think? First, he slapped me.” Daishou turned his cheek and now Kuroo could also see the visible red mark of a hand. He had never been so angry, but for now he couldn’t go off, he had to be there for Daishou. “Which was not even the worst.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kuroo said.

“He called me names and… it was just horrible. He said such disgusting things and then talked about all the things he had done for me and that I’m such an ungrateful son and… turned into… a… f-fag.” Kuroo pulled his boyfriend into a hug again. 

“Shit, I never intended to tell him,” Daishou cried. “I wanted to wait until I’m finished! For god’s sake, I’m only in my second Semester. But no, I’m so  _ stupid  _ and just blurted it out and look where it got me. You’re right, I should learn how to control that stupid tongue of mine.”

“No,” Kuroo said. “That’s none of your fault, okay? Your dad’s the stupid one. Don’t even  _ think  _ about blaming yourself, Suguru. Your stupid tongue is not stupid, okay?”

“How does that make sense, Tetsurou?” Daishou asked, but he smiled.

Kuroo shrugged. “How the fuck should I know? I know I love you, and your dad can fuck off. He has no right to talk to you like that or… hit you. I don’t care he’s your father, I wouldn’t care if he’s the fucking Prime Minister of Japan. You grew up with a stupid asshole father and turned into… the most beautiful guy on earth and… Shit, that sounds cheesy.”

Daishou giggled. “It does.”

“Please forget I said it.”

“I won’t.”

Kuroo sighed. “Then don’t. Because I mean it, okay? I love you. And I told you before, a month ago, remember? No matter what, I’ll be here for you. Even when you’re not my Sugar Daddy anymore.”

Daishou smiled. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.”

“You really should be mine now,” Daishou said and closed his eyes. “I’ll get kicked out of my place soon, I know it. And then I’ll probably have to find another college. Or study my ass off for a scholarship. I’m not good enough for a volleyball scholarship. And then I have to learn how to cook, and get a job, a-and…  _ Shit.  _ I can’t do it.”

“Look at me, Suguru,” Kuroo told him and Daishou opened his eyes again. “You can do it, okay? You’re not alone. You have me. We’ll just worry about that together.” He smiled and leaned his forehead against Daishou’s. “You can’t put down Sneko.”

“Sneko.”

“Snake and Neko,” Kuroo explained and Daishou burst out in laughter.

“You’re such an idiot,” he said. “Thank you. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“You’d probably still watch Digimon,” Kuroo joked.

“Shut up, I’m sad today and you reminded me, so we’ll binge watch the entire first season of Digimon Adventure,” Daishou sad.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No.”

“That’s like fifty episodes!”

“I am well aware of that.” Daishou smiled. Kuroo sighed loudly and then kissed him. It tasted salty from the tears.

“You should be happy, I love you stupid ass so much.”

“I am, trust me,” Daishou assured him.

Kuroo smiled, thinking about how Daishou used to force him and Kenma to watch Digimon back in Middle School too. Some things never change.

* * *

  
  


“You know,” Kuroo said while they were both lying on their stomachs on Daishou’s bed, “I know, it’d be weird to be on the same team again, but…”

“Weird?” Daishou asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m so used to hear your snarky remarks across the net by now,” Kuroo explained.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. “Trust me, I’d still do that even if we’re on the same team.”

“You’re right, you did that back then too.” Kuroo rested his hand on Daishou’s lower back. “Anyway, not my point. What I wanted to say was something else.”

“What?” 

Kuroo hesitated, before saying the next words. “You know, if you get accepted to my school, and… you don’t really need to look for a place.” 

Daishou turned to him and put his phone away on which he was scrolling for cheap places. “Huh?”

“My place’s pretty close to the campus,” Kuroo explained. “Or you  _ could  _ look for a place, but we could look for one together. It’s cheaper that way.”

Daishou stared at him with his eyes wide open. “Tetsurou, do you know what you just implied?”

“That we move in together? Yeah.” 

“Do you… mean it?”

Kuroo grinned. “I always say what I mean.”

Daishou didn’t say anything for a while, just stared at Kuroo, speechless. “What about Bokuto?”

“Please, Akaashi’s graduating soon, I bet they’ll move together. They’ve been dating for way longer than us too,” Kuroo added.

“That’s the point,” Daishou said. “We haven’t even been together for half a year now!”

Kuroo shrugged. “We’ve fucked for longer though, and known each other for longer,” he said and Daishou tried hard to hide a smile, which in result made Kuroo smile. “I’m serious. Your parents are kicking you out of this place after this Semester and you’re pretty much broke then… So moving in with me wouldn’t be a bad idea, right?”

His parents haven’t thrown him out of his place immediately, they still let Daishou stay for the rest of the Semester. Not that it made it any better, because Kuroo sure as hell wanted to smash the screen every time he saw Daishou’s father on TV. 

Daishou averted his gaze. “I don’t even know if I’ll pass the entry exam.”

Kuroo scoffed. “ _ Please,  _ of course you will,” he said. “I know it. You’ll most likely just not be the star on the team, because that will be me.”

His boyfriend laughed. “ _ Please,  _ Tetsurou, Bokuto has better chances.”

“Ouch, I’m your boyfriend, you know that, right?”

Daishou smiled and snuggled closer to him. “That’s why. I have the Boyfriend Roast Privileges.”

“You did it even before we started dating,” Kuroo pointed out and put his arm around Daishou’s waist. 

“And I will even more,” Daishou replied, “if we move together.”

“When,” Kuroo corrected him and Daishou rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips didn’t disappear.

“When,” he agreed.

* * *

 

Kuroo’s eyes fell on his phone to check the time.

He should be here anytime soon. He dropped his pen and ran his hand through his messy hair, rearranged the glasses on his nose (yes, Daishou had made fun of him when Kuroo found out he had to use glasses to read), and got up to the kitchen. 

He poured some tea into the mug one of Daishou’s friends have gotten them when they moved in together that said ‘DANGEROUS NOODLE’ and walked back to the living room where he put the mug on the Kotatsu.

Another glance at the clock. He should be here in-

The door fell open and Kuroo walked to the entrance to greet his boyfriend. “Hey.”

Daishou looked at him tiredly and took off his shoes. “Hi.”

“Rough day?”

“I broke my nail,” Daishou whined and Kuroo spread his arms.

“Poor you. C’mere.”

Daishou fell into his arms and Kuroo hugged him tightly. “I had to do the dishes and then my fucking nail broke!” Daishou murmured into Kuroo’s shoulder. He was too tired to hug Kuroo back, but Kuroo didn’t mind. He placed a kiss on top of Daishou’s head.

“That must’ve been horrible.”

“It was! My precious nail! I hate this job!” 

Kuroo knew that this was how Daishou was coping with the stress. He liked to whine. Also, he was a spoiled brat. The first two months have been horrible. Daishou had looked like the walking death, trying to handle his part time job, the new university and the volleyball team. He didn’t want to quit volleyball though, Daishou had said that he would never give it up again.

Kuroo had felt horrible, he didn’t know how to help Daishou. He couldn’t do anything, but be a supportive boyfriend for Daishou, who also broke down once. It had been rough for him, completely being cut off from his money source and having to work. Especially since he had never worked a day in his life before. And yes, he had also been cut off from his family. His parents were assholes, but they were still his parents, so Daishou had felt horrible about that too. And he also felt bad because he barely had time for Kuroo anymore, but Kuroo had assured him it was okay.

“As long as you don’t regret your choice and are happy,” Kuroo had said and Daishou had replied with a smile and told him that he was happy with his choice, even if it was hard.

It was better now, though.

“Show me,” Kuroo said and Daishou lifted his hand. “Want me to kiss it better?” He smirked and Daishou pouted.

“Yes.”

“Are you twelve?” Kuroo joked, but he kissed Daishou’s hand. “Feel better?”

“No,” Daishou said and sighed. 

“I made tea for you.” He led his boyfriend to the living room and Daishou gently put Daishou under it. “Are you hungry?”

“No,” Daishou said. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Kuroo sat down next to him. “Something else happened besides your nail?”

“No, it was surprisingly boring today,” Daishou said and took a sip from the tea. “But I still feel horrible.” He laid his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “And you’re not comfortable.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Sorry for being uncomfortable.” He played with Daishou’s hair and pulled him closer. 

“Why are you my boyfriend? I should’ve a pillow as a boyfriend,” Daishou murmured with his eyes closed.

“Because I’m hot, gorgeous and the best boyfriend you can have,” Kuroo joked, but Daishou opened his eyes again and sighed.

“Yeah, you are.”

Kuroo was surprised by that answer. “What, really?” 

Daishou smirked. “Surprisingly.” 

Kuroo smiled and kissed him. “You’re not that much of a pain in the ass either, you know.”

“Well, you are.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “In what way do you mean that?”

Daishou sat up and put his arms around Kuroo, licking his lips. “Both.” 

Kuroo shrugged. “I guess I’m fine with that.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya its finished! that was a wild ride...
> 
> for now im done w kuroshou (for a while)
> 
> maybe i'll see yall again when s4 comes and we see nohebi/nekoma (i canT WAIT) (i hope there'll be more shippers then) (also i hope i dragged more ppl into this ship w this fic ;))


End file.
